Boy Meets Girl
by damonxelenaforever
Summary: TROYELLA -please read and review. Rated M: for content. Summary & Trailer inside. Finished.
1. Trailer

**Boy Meets Girl**

What happens when a boy from East High meets a girl who went to West High? Will their friends ever see what lies between the two? Will they pull them away from each other to stop them from falling in love or is it too late?

Troy Bolton

_"I'm in love with a girl who goes to West High."_

Gabriella Montez

_"Why can't you see that he's just a normal person?"_

Ryan Evans

_"Is she really transferring to our school?"_

Sharpay Evans

_"Gabs, are you going to come back for the prom?"_

Chad Danforth

_"Dude, the championship game is only days away and you're still thinking about her."_

Taylor McKessie

_"He doesn't look mean at all, in fact, he's pretty cute."_

**Starring:**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

**COMING TO A SCREEN NEAR YOU!**


	2. A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

_5 years ago..._

"Gabriella, you know we're going to miss you." Ryan Evans said hugging his friend. "Yeah, we would always think of you Gabs. You're like family to us." Chad Danforth agreed. Troy was the last to say good-bye to Gabriella, but Gabriella would miss her friends equally. "Be good and watch out for any enemies there." Troy joked, but Gabriella took it as a compliment. "Oh, you know I will. Bye Troy." A tear ran down her cheek. "I'll miss you the most." She kissed his cheek. "Always remember me Troy. Never forget." With that, she left.

_5 years later..._

17 year old Gabriella ran up to her 2 best friends at West High. "Sharpay! Taylor!" Gabriella giggled. "Gabby!" Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie said at the same time. "How was your summer?" Taylor, the smart one, asked. "Oh, as usual. The most awesome thing is that I got to see you guys again." Gabriella smiled and linked arms with her two best friends as they entered the school together. Gabriella was offically the most popular girl in the whole school who only had her eyes for one boy only and homework, of course.

"Hey Gabs!" Nick Anderson walked up to Gabriella. "Hey Nick. Look, I can't talk right now. I have to go. Bye!" Gabriella had turned down West High's basketball captain. She only fell for one captain, but she doesn't remember what his name was. "C'mon Gabs! Nick's totally perfect for you." Sharpay said. "No. I turned him down because..." "Because?" Taylor opposed to Gabriella's trailing off with sentences. "Because I'm in love with someone else. I just don't know his name yet and I've known this for years." Gabriella grabbed a book from her locker and walked off.

Sharpay and Taylor decided to take a peek in Gabriella's locker, now she was away. Until they saw..."Look, there's Ryan!" Taylor pointed. "She's not in love with my brother. He's not even the captain of a basketball team." Sharpay pointed out. "Well, it obviously can't be Chad. He's co-captain and plus he already has a girlfriend." Taylor sighed. "Hey. I know what happened. He went to a different school and you did too, but Troy's the only East..." Sharpay stopped. Taylor and Sharpay were thinking the same thing. _Gabriella's in love with Troy Bolton. _"Gabriella!" Sharpay and Taylor ran through the crowd, trying not to get in trouble they finally reached their homeroom where Gabriella was.

-

"Troy!" Chad called his friend through the halls when it was time for lunch. "May I help you?" Troy asked jokingly. Ryan and Chad came over to sit down next to him. "Someone needs you." Chad said. "Me? There's obviously a l--" A picture from Chad was held in front of his face. Troy took the picture from Chad's hands. "Who's this?" Troy asked confusingly, showing the picture to his best buds. "Gabriella Montez." Ryan replied. "And you know something about this? I knew you guys were hiding something from me." Troy looked at the picture. "Is this really her?"

"Yeah. Sharpay sended it. She also sended this." Ryan took out Gabriella's cell phone. "We sended your phone to Gabriella last night. She might have your phone instead and your parents know about this. Her mom too." "When will Gabriella find out that she has my phone?" asked Troy. "In about..." Gabriella's phone rings. "..now." Chad finished. "Just answer it!" "Sorry." Troy answered. "Hello?" "Hi. I'm Gabriella Montez and you have my cell." Gabriella said sweetly. "Yeah and you just noticed that you have mine?" Troy asked.

"Mmhmm." Gabriella nodded. Troy smiled and remembered that everytime he would ask a question, she would just say "Mmhmm". "Montez?" Troy asked. "Yes?" Gabriella just sat there at lunch talking on the phone, but it was put on speaker instead. "Your friends are listening. Am I right?" Gabriella sighed. "Okay, you caught me. But can I tell you something?" Gabriella turned off the speaker phone and quietly walked away. Troy walked outside and sat under the shady tree that was outside East High. Gabriella sat on the bench. **(A/N: Their schools were right across from each other, but they didn't know that)**

"That I can see you clearly Bolton." Gabriella smiled. "I can too." Troy smiled back. "Oh, Troy?" Gabriella stood up as she walked towards East High and Troy walked towards West until they met in the middle of the street, which there were no cars driving on at this time. They turned off the cell phones they had and gave each other their phones back. "I'm in love with the captain of a basketball team." said Gabriella. Troy smiled as he looked down at the ground, then back up at Gabriella. "I'm in love with the prettiest girl in the whole world." Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on her cheek, but whispered in her ear. "Which captain?" Then they pulled away as they walked away from each other with smiles on their faces.


	3. A Hurtful Competition

Okay, if you want to know how this story goes. This is the explination.

1) Troy, Chad, Ryan, and Gabriella went to the same school together until Gabriella had to move when she was 12 years old.

2) Ryan and Sharpay Evans are brother and sister, but they went to different schools.

3) The whole gang didn't go to the same school.

-

**Chapter 2: A Hurtful Competition**

"So," Sharpay paused. "what did you tell him? Did you say anything that you love him?" "Um, I didn't say anything about the fact that I love him. I just said that I loved a captain of a basketball team." Gabriella smiled as she walked happily to her locker. "Do you know what's wrong with you Gabriella?" Taylor asked. "No. It's just love that's happening to me. I saw Troy again. We went to school together 5 years ago." Gabriella opened her locker and pulled out her backpack. "What did he tell you?" Sharpay closed Gabriella's locker for her as they walked to their last class. "He's in love with the prettiest girl in the whole world." Gabriella sat down in a desk.

"Do you know--" "I don't know who Sharpay. He just said those words, but probably he might even think that I'm in love with Nick. I'm--" The bell rang for the class to start and Nick was listening to the whole conversation that the girls were talking about. When school ended, Gabriella and her friends walked home together. Nick was with them as well because his parents didn't come home until 6pm. "So, what did you girls talk about?" Nick asked them, even if he knew what the conversation was about. "NOYB." Gabriella opened the door to her house and placed her stuff near the door. "What?" he confusingly asked. "Forget it." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Hey Nick, can you keep a secret?" Gabriella asked. "Uh, no." Nick sat beside Gabriella. "Okay, then you should go 'coz this one is about a basketball captain." Gabriella smiled. "Who?" "Oh, you would hate me for this, but..." Gabriella trailed of as she looked into another direction. "But?" "I'm in love with East High's basketball captain." Gabriella said suddenly. _Bolton. _Nick thought angrily. He wanted to hurt Troy, like punch him. "Why...why do you love him?" Gabriella could tell Nick was jealous. Gabriella stood up and walked away. "You wouldn't understand!" she called from the stairs. Nick stood up and walked out the door to search for Troy. Gabriella decided to follow Nick to see what he could do to Troy.

-

Nick, followed by Gabriella, reached Troy's house in under 2 minutes and he briskly knocked on Troy's door. Troy answered the door. "What are you doing here Anderson?" Troy asked. "I think you should stay away from Gabriella." Nick was really mad and he had jealously written all over him. As he was just about to get ready to punch Troy, "Stop!" Both boys heard a familiar sound with fear in her voice. _Gabriella? _They both asked themselves and they looked to see a petite figure standing there with tears running down her cheek.

"How can you guys act like kids?! I know you both hate each other, but that doesn't mean that you'll have to kill each other. Nick, I'm sorry. Just leave him and his friends alone. I never would want to see you again." Gabriella walked away from the two boys. Nick just stood there, glaring at Troy before he walked away as well. Troy followed Gabriella, until they reached to a familiar place. The park. Troy found Gabriella sitting on the swings and walked up to her. "Gabriella," Troy paused and Gabriella looked up. She was crying and Troy knew it because her eyes were red from all the crying she had done.

"He's just jealous Gabs. Don't worry about it." Troy soothed her. Gabriella wipped her tears away. "I look horrible Troy. My make-up is running, I feel sweaty, and my hair is ruined." Gabriella sobbed. "No Gabs, you don't look horrible. If one guy was to come up to you, you know what he would say?" Troy took Gabriella's hands so that she was standing up, but still facing Troy. "That I'm horrible and he wouldn't want to see me again?" she asked quietly, looking at the ground.

Troy gently lifted Gabriella's chin, so she would look into his eyes. "No," Troy paused, but he was smiling. "he would say that you're a beautiful sight and that someone would be crazy enough to say that to a girl like you." "What kind of guy would say that?" Gabriella walked away, but she was being pulled into a hug. "A guy that cares about you and who loves you. I'll see you at school tomorrow Gabs." They pulled back from the hug and Troy left as Gabriella watched with a smile on her face.

-

"So, what happened yesterday?" Chad suddenly asked as he, Troy, and Ryan walked into the school of East High for another boring day without seeing each other, only at lunch. "I'm in love with a girl who goes to West High." Troy said as he walked up to his locker. He turned around, but he only saw his two friends with shock on their faces. In fact, Ryan had just dropped an apple that he was eating because of the news Troy had told them. "What?" he asked them. Chad and Ryan walked up to Troy. "You're in love with the popular girl at East High? Gabriella Montez?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Troy opened his locker. "Her best friend, Taylor, hates me now because I have a girlfriend. Taylor will never talk to me, even if I broke up with Ashley Taylor. The popular girl at East High." Chad explained. Troy and Ryan smiled. "You're in love with Taylor, aren't you?" Ryan asked jokingly. Chad blushed a little bit, "No." he lied. "Oh, don't lie to us. When you lie, you start blushing." Troy said closing his locker. "Okay, fine. I'm in love with Taylor. It's just that--" "Here's her phone number. I got everything from Shar." Ryan gave Chad Taylor's cell & home phone number.

-

"Hey Gabs!" Sharpay and Taylor walked up to Gabriella. "Hey guys!" Gabriella hugged her friends. During lunch, "Wait," Taylor paused. "so you're telling us that you're in love with Troy Bolton. He's Nick's total enemy." "I know, but the truth is..." Gabriella paused as well. "why can't you guys see that he's just a normal person like you and me? He's not any different. He was my best friend 5 years ago. Maybe Taylor, maybe Chad broke up with his girlfriend because he loves you. Oh, and I'm also transferring schools so I can be with MY real friends. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Bye." Gabriella left Sharpay and Taylor in shock. They never knew that they had hurt Gabriella so bad and that made Gabriella cry.

Gabriella was walking home alone that afternoon, until she ran into someone very familiar. "Chad?" she asked the guy. "Gabriella?" he asked her. "Ohmygosh! Chad, it is you!" Gabriella hugged him. "After 5 years Gabs, you still haven't changed." he teased. "Oh Chad, I have amazing news to tell you." Gabriella said cheerfully and Chad loved to see Gabriella really happy. "Tell me." Chad said. "I'm transferring schools and I'm going to East High next week." At first, Chad didn't know what to say. He hugged her anyway. "I'm glad that you are. Ry will be happy to see you." "I know. What about Troy?" Gabriella pulled away from the hug.

"Don't worry. He still doesn't have a girlfriend because the only girl he'll ever love is you. But don't tell him that I told you." Chad whispered the last part. "I won't. It was nice seeing Chad. I really missed you, Ry and especially Troy. Bye!" Gabriella and Chad both walked towards their houses in different directions, but they were both thinking one thing. _How will Troy react?_


	4. A Dreadful Surprise

**Chapter 3: A Dreadful Surprise**

"Gabby, you can't leave!" Sharpay begged. "You promised that you would go there next year." "I know, I'm so sorry Shar." Gabriella hugged her friend. It was Saturday night and the girls were sleeping over at Gabriella's house. **(A/N: Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella all apologized and they became friends again."** "Gabs, are you going to come back for prom though?" Sharpay asked. "Maybe, but I'm not sure about that yet and prom is just 2 weeks away. I'll call you guys everyday after school. I promise." Gabriella hugged Taylor as well. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she wiped it away. "Well, you have to promise us that you can get Chad back with Taylor." Sharpay said. "I promise you that. Chad and I are great friends. I'm totally sure that he still loves Taylor." Gabriella smiled.

On Monday, Gabriella went to East High. For the first time in her life, she felt like she belonged there. Out of the 1,000 students that were surrounding her, she only saw 2 of them that were looking at her. Gabriella ran through the crowd to hug them and luckily, she did. "Ohmygosh!" It felt as if Gabriella's breath was taken away from her because she felt like she was with her best friends. Her real friends. "I missed you guys!" she said to all of them. "Yeah, we missed you too." Ryan agreed after they were done hugging each other, Troy was the last one to be hugged.

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella asked. "He's in the gym, but he's still thinking about you." Chad said to Gabriella. "If you need help with anything, just ask us. Okay?" asked Ryan. Gabriella nodded, still smiling. During gym, the whole team had a 5 minute break and Chad walked up to Troy. "Dude, you should talk to Gabriella. She misses you." "I will. I just need a moment to think." Troy stood up. "You already had your time. She's here now and what if she leaves you again, this time without the fact that you love her. Ry and I know that she's loved you for a long time, since we were 12."

Chad stopped, but continued. "Your chance is right after school at the park. She'll meet you there." Chad walked out of the lockerrooms and Troy followed because their 5 minute break was over.

-

Afterschool, Gabriella and Ryan were walking to the park where they were going to meet up with Chad and Troy. "Ryan, what if he doesn't love me after 5 years. We were 12 and plus he never found out that I do love him." Gabriella panicked. Sharpay was at the park with Taylor and she was walking up to Ryan and Gabriella. "Hey Gabs! Hey brother." Sharpay greeted them. "Hey Shar. Where's Tay?" Gabriella looked around and finally spotted Taylor talking to Chad. She realized that they were actually laughing and Troy was walking towards the shady spot that he and Gabriella sat at when they were little.

"I'm gonna talk to Troy. You guys just hang around and talk." Gabriella walked over to Troy and sat beside him. "Hey." she looked in his shimmering blue eyes. "Hey." Troy looked at Gabriella. He remembered the things he used to do with Gabriella. "Troy, I have something to tell you that I've been hiding from you for 5 years." Gabriella looked at the ground. "Me too." Troy agreed. "But you should go first." "Me?" Gabriella asked him. "Yeah." Troy smiled and Gabriella smiled back. "Troy," she paused. "I love you." "I love you too Gabs. I always have." Gabriella looked intently into Troy's eyes and she smiled.

-

2 weeks later, the prom had offically started. It was held at West High and Gabriella invited the guys to come to the prom, but Troy and Chad couldn't since they had another championship game. "Gabriella, where are you going?" Sharpay asked Gabriella at the night of the prom. "Come with me if you wanna find out." Gabriella walked through East High's doors and found the gym, where the game was being held. Sharpay, Taylor, and Ryan followed Gabriella inside. "Wow, it looks better here." Sharpay looked around and saw how cool East High looked.

"Guys, the gym's this way." Gabriella opened the doors quietly and the 4 of them slipped into the gym without making a sound. Suddenly, the game had automatically stopped when the doors opened from the other side of the gym. Gabriella looked and saw who it was. _Nick! _She thought and ran to him. "Nick, what are you doing here?" she asked him. "I was going to ask you the same thing." he said. "You can't be here." Gabriella said. "And neither can you." Nick grabbed Gabriella's arm. "TROY! HELP!" she called out Troy's name. Gabriella was trying to break free from Nick's grasp, but he was too strong for her.

Gabriella called out Troy's name again and soon she disappeared. Troy was furious and he followed the sound of Gabriella's voice. Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, and the rest of the Wildcat basketball team had decided to follow him.

-

"Nick! Please let me go!!" Gabriella cried. "Never!" he screamed. Gabriella went quiet after that. she knew that Troy and her friends would come rescue her. "Please?" she whimpered. "LET HER GO!" Gabriella looked up and saw that Troy, her friends, and the whole basketball team were there. Nick and his basketball team where waiting for them. Sharpay and Taylor ran up to Gabriella to stay by her side. Nick and Troy were fighting with each other. "Gabriella, are you okay?" Sharpay asked. "No, I have to help Troy. It's all my fault. I should've never moved away from them, otherwise I would've never met Nick." Gabriella stood up. "No, you can't help Troy now. Let him handle his own problem." Taylor said.

Gabriella didn't listen and she walked up to Nick. "Nick." she said angrily. The two boys stopped and suddenly everyone else stopped to hear what Gabriella had to say. "You've been hurting me for the past 3 years and I think it's time for you to move on. Stay away from me, my friends, and especially from Troy. I want you to just leave us alone. Why can't you understand that we're 2 different people? We have nothing in common. I can't love you because I'm in love with somebody else and it would never work out right. But you have to understand. I'm sorry and you don't deserve another chance with me. Bye Nick."

Gabriella left Nick and his basketball team alone. This time she was leaving alone with courage and happiness. All this time, she wanted someone to love her for who she is and there's one person who loves her. Troy Bolton. "Troy." she turned around. Troy looked at her. "You coming?" she asked with a smile on her face and Troy smiled back. The whole basketball team, Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, and Taylor had a confused look on their faces. Then Taylor suddenly said out of no where. "He doesn't look mean at all, in fact, he's pretty cute." "And who would that be about?" Chad asked. Taylor smiled and kissed Chad. "Definately Chad." Sharpay said as she walked away with her brother. The basketball team followed, but they were lucky that Nick and his team wasn't there to bother them anymore or that's what they thought.


	5. Little Feelings

**Chapter 4: Little Feelings**

"Okay, so things didn't go out between you and Nick." Gabriella sighed. "But the good thing is that everything worked out great between us." Troy smiled. "I agree." Just when they were about to kiss, someone entered the restaurant. "Troy Bolton!" Troy turned around and saw excatly who it was. "Do you know her?" Gabriella pointed towards the girl. "Yeah. Sharpay's cousin. Mikayla Evans." Troy stood up and hugged Mikayla, but Mikayla knew Troy hated hugging her. "Troy, who's this? Your little sister?" Mikayla teased. "No Kays, she's not my sister." Troy sighed. "Well, who is she?" Mikayla started heating up pretty fast because she thought that Gabriella was prettier than her.

"Gabriella Montez." Troy replied. "Nice to meet you." Mikayla said through gritted teeth. Gabriella just smiled, even though she had a bad feeling about Mikayla. "Did you know that my dad owns this place?" Mikayla asked. "Uh..no, but that's cool though." Gabriella took a sip of her water. Gabriella's phone suddenly rings and she answered it. "Hello?" "Gabs, it's Sharpay." Sharpay said hurriedly. Gabriella was getting worried. "What's wrong?" she immediately asked. "Okay, my cousin Mikayla is here. Avoid her. She has looks, the brains, and she can get any boy away from any girl he's been with. She's been dying to get Troy away you. Don't give into her sweet innocent little ways. Oh, and her dad really owns a restaurant. Just say that it's cool and stuff." Sharpay explained.

"I've got everything covered. Bye Shar." Gabriella hung up and walked up to Mikayla who was busy talking to Troy. "Hey Mikayla. I know this guy and he's really single. He's way cuter than Troy Bolton." Gabriella smirked. She wanted Mikayla to be away from Troy and she wanted Nick away from her. "Oooh! What's his name?" Mikayla asked surprisingly. "Nick Anderson. He's so hot and here's his phone number." Gabriella took out a piece of paper and wrote down Nick's phone number. "Oh, this is his address too." She added the paper to Mikayla and Mikayla walked out the doors of the restaurant.

-

1 hour later, Gabriella and Troy were walking side by side towards Gabriella's house. "Why did you give Mikayla Nick's phone number and address?" Troy asked before Gabriella unlocked the door. "To pry her away from you. Shar called and told me everything about Mikayla. So, I decided to give her a chance with Nick. I mean, Nick really needs a girlfriend. He wanted me to be his girlfriend, but I ignored him for the past 3 years since Freshman year." Gabriella unlocked the door, but before entering Troy stopped her. She turned to look at him, but instead he leaned in and kissed her. Gabriella thought everything was going too fast, but instead, everything fell right into place.

When they pulled back, Troy left Gabriella blushing a bright red that made her giggle. "What did I do?" he asked her. "Oh nothing!" she scoffed. "I just..." Gabriella giggled somemore. "See you at school on Monday!" she said and closed the door. Troy smiled and walked to his own house. He thought about the kiss with Gabriella. _I wonder how old she is. She's a great girl. She's cute, funny, smart, and she could make a wonderful girlfriend. _Troy sighed. _I just wish that she stayed with us instead of moving. I missed her back then._

-

_September 15th_

_Dear Diary.  
Tonight was...wow. After our "not perfect" first date, Troy walked me home and kissed me. I mean his lips actually touched mine! I just wish that he got to know me better. I wanna know him better as well. But the good thing that my birthday's on the 27th. I'm finally going to tell him. Well, I'm 17 anyway. I wonder how old Troy is. 17?? 18?? hmm..well, troy's an amazing guy. i want him to be my boyfriend.  
i love troy so much.  
love,  
Gabriella Anne Montez_

_-_

The next day at East High, "Troy!" "Gabriella!" Troy and Gabriella called out to each other. "I need to tell you something." "No, you go first." Gabriella giggled. Troy smiled. "You go first Troy." Gabriella finally said after a series of giggles because they said the same excat words. "Okay. How old are you and when's your birthday?" Troy asked. "I was going to ask you the same thing, but since you asked. I'm 17 years old and my birthdays on the 27th. It's the 17th of September." Gabriella explained.

"That's good to know." Troy nodded in approval as Gabriella smiled. "So, how old are you and when's your birthday?" Gabriella asked. "I'm 18 and my birthday was on the 11th of this month." Troy said. "Seriously?" Gabriella asked again. Troy nodded. Gabriella hugged Troy. "But you're older than me though." "Hey, you're birthday's in 10 days. I'm going to give you the best birthday ever with no interruptions." Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes. "Promise?" Gabriella asked. "I promised."

Troy leaned into kiss Gabriella, but the bell rang. "The bell doesn't count Troy. Just people." Gabriella smiled and quickly kissed Troy on the lips before walking away to her homeroom. Troy just stood there smiling, until he had to meet his dad and the principal in the principal's office that morning. _I wonder what Principal Matsui's going to talk to me about. Hmm...my dad too. _Troy thought as he walked towards the office with his books and his backpack, just in case.


	6. Gabriella's Moment

**Chapter 5: Gabriella's Moment**

Troy entered the office and there stood his dad waiting for him. "Son, what took you so long?" his dad teased. "I was just talking to Gabriella about stuff." he sat down. "Well," his dad paused. "Why am I here anyway?" Troy asked suddenly without realizing that his dad was going to say something. "You're here because your dad has decided to..." After the talk in the office, Troy immediately grabbed his stuff and walked to homeroom. Just as he entered, the bell rang and so he decided to wait till Gabriella walked out. When Gabriella walked out, Troy grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom that has been empty for years.

"Gabs, I have to tell you something." Troy paced the room. "What is it?" she asked him. He stopped. "My dad's going has taken another job." Gabriella was happy. "That's great!" she hugged him. "No, not great." Gabriella pulled back. "What do you mean Troy?" "Um, well, he's taken a job at West High and he's still going to be a basketball coach, but.." "No, you can't transfer schools Troy. I transferred schools because I met you. I don't want this to happen." Gabriella was starting to cry. "If you transfer schools, who am I going to be with? Nick's going to try and beat you up again. Maybe try to kill you. I can't let that happen. What if Mikayla's there? She'll take you away from me."

Gabriella explained while letting her teardrops fall on the carpet. Suddenly, someone entered the classroom. Two people actually. "Nick, what...what are you doing here?" Gabriella backed away from Nick and walked near Troy. "Thanks for giving my phone number out." Nick had said. "Why thank me, when you should thank Sharpay." Gabriella said quietly. "Sharpay doesn't even know my number or address, also thanks for being a great friend." Nick smiled. "We were never friends Nick. You're mean, a snob, and you're such a loser. You hurt me really bad, deep down inside. I can tell that you're different from everyone else and you deserve a girlfriend like that. Like the head cheerleader. You always loved her."

Gabriella fought back. "And he still does." Mikayla stood beside Nick, arms crossed. "Oh look, nerdy girl and basketball boy. Aww...how cute!" Mikayla added. Troy was just getting ready to punch her, but someone held him back. "Troy, don't. She's not worth hitting." Nick and Mikayla turned their heads to see that Troy's friends had come. Troy never listened to Chad about those kind of advices, but Chad was right. "Troy, just let it go. I know a little about Mikayla." Gabriella looked at Troy with sadness in her eyes and Troy knew she was right. "Fine, but.." "Let's just go." Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and they were off to lunch.

Chad and Ryan followed behind them as Nick and Mikayla left the school, unnoticed or so they thought.

-

"What's the deal between you and Mikayla?" Chad asked Troy. "I don't want to talk about it." Troy scoffed. "He's been having a rough day lately, so...just leave it Chad." Gabriella stood up for Troy. "What do--" "Stop asking questions Chad." Gabriella was already getting irritated and left the group of boys. "What's wrong with her?" Ryan asked the guys. "She's still a little mad about Nick and another little problem." Troy looked down at his food. He didn't want to eat because he was still thinking about how Gabriella would react if he wasn't going to the same college as her. They were Seniors in high school anyway and it was only Septemeber 17th.

-

Meanwhile, Gabriella was walking across the street to West High. When she came to the doors, she sighed and opened them. The halls were empty and she could hear noises from the gym. Gabriella walked towards the gym and spotted Taylor standing next to Sharpay. Gabriella quietly ran over to them to say hi, but when she did, they didn't say hi back. _What is wrong with them? _Suddenly, the doors of the gym began to open and everyone stared at the person walking in. _Troy's dad, along with Troy. _Nick and Mikayla walked over to Gabriella. "What are you doing here?" Mikayla spat.

"Um..I needed sometime alone and it brings memories back of how Nick used to like me since Freshman year." Gabriella explained. "Hey Kayla!" Sharpay hugged her cousin. "Hey Shar!" Mikayla hugged back. "This is my friend Taylor." Taylor and Mikayla shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Mikayla said. "You too." Taylor agreed. Gabriella looked towards the middle of the gym and saw that Troy was getting tortured, his dad too. Gabriella had to do something, but how. Gabriella ran to the mic stand and said, "What have they done to you? They've done nothing, maybe win the championships. But they're normal people, just like you and me.

Who cares if we're from different schools and who cares if we hate each other, but they're people. They haven't even tortured you yet. Maybe if you just listen to your heart not your head, just think about what you're doing to these people. Think about how you feel. Step in their shoes and feel what it's like to be tortured this way. These 2 people, they're my friends, my family. I don't care if you're a Knight or even a Wildcat, but can't you just apologize to them. Make them feel a whole lot better. Let them see the good that's in your hearts, if they can see that, why can't you?"

Gabriella took a breath and she introduced Nick to the middle of the gym. "Nick, what do you think of Troy? As a person, not an enemy." She asked as she gave the microphone to Nick. "As a person?" he asked Gabriella and she nodded. "Well, as a person, I think Troy is an outstanding basketball player and has beaten us for the past 3 years. He has amazing friends and I think he doesn't deserve to be treated this way. He needs to be treated equally, just like how we treat each other. So I agree with Gabriella, she's been through those times before, but I know she has great friends to stand beside her and be there for her through the problems she's been through." "Thank you Nick. So, Troy," Gabriella paused and smiled at him. "What would you say about Nick?"

Troy thought for a moment, but he couldn't say one word about him. "Aww...Troy! Please say something!" Gabriella begged. "I can't Gabs." Troy whispered. "Pwease?" Gabriella pouted. "I'm sorry." Troy said and gave the microphone to Gabriella as he walked away. Gabriella sighed as she decided to sing from her heart, so her friends (Taylor and Sharpay) can sing along too becaus Chad and Ryan had entered the gym to stop Troy from walking away.

-

_Listen,  
To the song here in my heart  
A melody I've start  
But can't complete_

Listen, to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning  
To find release

Oh,  
The time has come  
For my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own  
All cause you won't  
Listen...

Chorus:  
Listen,  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home, in my own home  
And I tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known  
Oh,  
Now I'm done believin you  
You don't know what I'm feelin  
I'm more than what, you made of me  
I followed the voice  
You gave to me  
But now I gotta find, my own...

You should have listened  
There is someone here inside  
Someone I'd thought had died  
Sooo long ago

Ohh I'm screaming out for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside on words  
Into your arms  
All cause you won't  
Listen...

Chorus

I don't know where I belong  
But I'll be movin on  
If you don't...  
If you won't...

LISTEN!...  
To the song here in my heart  
A melody I've start  
But I will complete

Oh,  
Now I'm done believin you  
You don't know what I'm feelin  
I'm more than what, you made of me  
I followed the voice, you think you gave to me  
But now I gotta find, my own...  
My own...


	7. A Great Idea

**Chapter 6: A Great Idea**

That night, Gabriella recieved a phone call. "Hello?" she answered. "Gabby, it's Sharpay." Sharpay said quietly. "Hey. Why are you so quiet?" Gabriella asked. "Um..well, Ryan's sleeping and it's Friday night." Sharpay explained the reason for her "quietness". "Oh," Gabriella nodded, even though Sharpay couldn't see the nod. "Troy told me that he's going to um, transfer to West High. He's going there on Monday and introduce yourselves to him. Please?" Gabriella asked before saying good-bye. "Of course. Tay and I will do that for you. Sorry we didn't notice you earlier, but we didn't want to be seen talking to you." Sharpay apologized. "That's okay. But, I have to go. Bye!" Gabriella hung up as her mom entered.

"Hey mom. I was just getting ready to go to sleep. What do you need?" Gabriella got into bed. "I got an earlier flight, so I'll be leaving tonight instead. Sleep well Gabriella." her mom kissed the top of her daughter's head and walked out the room while closing the door. Gabriella smiled and turned off the lights. During the middle of the night, Gabriella was downstairs for a snack because she couldn't sleep. Then she heard someone knock on the backdoor and Gabriella went to open it. "Troy, Chad...what are you guys doing here?" she let her two friends in. "Hey, I asked Troy the same question. All he told me was to come with him to your house." Chad explained.

Gabriella closed the backdoor and locked it. "My mom left Friday night, so I'm alone for 3 weeks." Gabriella sat down at the kitchen table. "Wow, how can you handle it alone?" Chad asked. "It's already Saturday morning and my birthday's on the 27th." Gabriella said. "I'm perfectly capable of being alone." "Yeah right. Remember when we were 12, we dared you to stay alone at Troy's house for one night and you couldn't do it." Chad reminded Gabriella. "Well, I was 12. So what if I was scared at that time. I'm not scared anymore and I'm turning 18." Gabriella spat.

"But you guys have to tell me why you're here." "You know on Friday, when I couldn't say anything about Nick." Troy started. Gabriella nodded. "Mmhmm. I remember." "Well, his family and my family hated each other since both of the school principal's were brothers." Troy continued. "Wait," Chad interrupted. "Principal Matsui has a brother? Man!...I didn't know that." "Well, nobody knew that except for all the staff members. Including my dad. Anyway, they hated each other and so they decided to go to different schools. East High and West High. My mom went to West High when she was 15 and my dad went to East High. So, my parents met when my mom transferred to East High and they started dating.

But after their Sophmore year, they couldn't see each other again because Principal Matsui's brother put up a rule saying that no one from East High should enter the school of West High. Years later, when I was 15. Nick used to go to East High, but moved to West High when he was a Sophmore. His dad and my dad used to be best friends, not until one Thanksgiving that ruined their friendship. My mom used to date Nick's dad, but she loved my dad instead. So from then on, Nick's family has hated my family for years. Until now, we still hate each other." Troy finished. "Wow. Troy, I can relate to that." Gabriella said. Chad and Troy both looked at me. "Well, the Montez family has a history too. The only difference was that..."

Gabriella paused. "They hated Troy's family." "Why Troy's family?" Chad asked. "Well..." Gabriella started.

-

_Flashback_

_The Boltons and the Montez's were having a lovely Christmas dinner at the Bolton's house._

_"Mom, Troy's late again." Troy's older cousin, Nicole said. "He always is." Jack Bolton replied._

_"So is his so called 'friend' Gabriella." Nicole added. "Gabriella is a nice friend of Troy." Lucille said._

_Both families heard the front door close. Gabriella's mom looks at Gabriella with anger in her eyes._

_"Mom, sorry we're late." Troy said. "That's alright. Come and sit down." Lucille motioned her son to sit with them._

_"Can I come to eat too?" Gabriella asked her mom politely. It was suddenly quiet from the time Gabriella asked the question._

_Gabriella sighed and walked into the living room. Troy got up and sat down next to her._

_"Don't be sad Gabs. I'm sure your mom will understand." Troy said, trying to comfort her._

_"You don't know my mom like that Troy. She's different from your mom." Gabriella stood up and grabbed her coat._

_After the Christmas dinner, Gabriella and her mom were walking back to their house._

_When they finally entered their house, "How can she be okay with her son being late?! He should be punished."_

_Gabriella's mom, Inez said angrily. "Look, it was snowing mom. How can we possib--"_

_"I don't want you to ever see that boy again. Do you hear me Gabriella?" A tear rolled down her cheek._

_Gabriella nodded silently._

_-_

_As the months passed by, Gabriella hated Troy Bolton or at least showed that she did in front of her mom._

_They never arranged dinners together or let their kids play together._

_Deep down inside Gabriella's little heart, she always knew that she loved Troy Bolton and he would love her back._

_-Flashback Ends_

"So, do you think that your mom would hate me?" Troy asked Gabriella after she finished telling her story. "I have no clue Troy, but maybe she'll forgive you and your family." Gabriella smiled. "It's been almost 6 years since she's seen you, but we'll have to arrange something on Christmas eve so we can have a Christmas Eve dinner. This time, we'll have to do all the arranging and this time, it'll have to be at my house." Gabriella said. "Do you think your guys' parents will find out?" Chad asked. "No. All we have to do is write an invitation from my mom saying that the dinner will be held here and it'll have to be signed by me." Gabriella said.

"I think that's a great idea Gabs. When are we going to start?" Troy asked. "Starting December 15th." Gabriella said. "Then we will have 9 days to set everything up." Troy liked the idea, but he was still thinking wheather he should ask Gabriella to be his girlfriend. When would be the right time and where would be the right place, but suddenly he thought of it.


	8. Nick and Troy Friends Who Reunite

**Chapter 7: Nick and Troy - Friends Who Finally Reunite**

"Gabs!" Chad called out. "Hey Chad! My birthday's in 2 days." Gabriella hugged her best friend. "That's great, but Troy just texted me saying that Nick's out to get him." Chad showed Gabriella Troy's text. Gabriella went from happy to angry in just a matter of seconds. "I'm going to find Nick and tell him to stop stalking Troy. I know Nick hates Troy's family, but he needs to let it go." Gabriella gave Chad's phone back and walked to her locker. She opened it and found a note. She looked around and quickly opened the note.

_"Gabriella, my love.  
Please meet me at the Plaza restaurant this Wednesday at 7pm.  
A surprise awaits.  
Love,  
Troy"_

Gabriella smiled. "Oooh! A note from Troy." a girl said. Gabriella turned around. She saw that this girl had brown hair, brown eyes, and a pearly white smile. "Um..may I help you?" Gabriella asked. "I'm Michelle Bolton. Troy's cousin." Michelle said. "Is Troy the same age as you?" Gabriella wondered. "Yeah. I'm a Junior, he's a Senior. My sister's Nicole. I've heard so much about you. Your name's Gabriella, right?" Michelle asked. "Yeah, but I have to go. See you." Gabriella left Michelle standing there after she closed her locker.

-

Troy walked through the doors of West high. He was a little "scared" and "afraid" of this school, but he had to show that he had bravery. Suddenly, a blonde haired girl wearing pink and another girl with a notebook in hand walked up to Troy. "Hi. I'm Sharpay Evans and this is my friend Taylor McKessie. Before you ask any questions, I'm Ryan's sister and Gabriella's best friend. Gabriella told me so much about you and you can come with us. We can show you the whole place, well...if Gabriella was here, she could tell you this place from the Gym over there to the music room upstairs."

Sharpay explained. "Are you Troy Bolton?" Taylor asked. "Yeah." Troy said, feeling uneasy around Sharpay. "Well, you are cute." Sharpay said. Troy sighed. Nick and Mikayla walked up to them. "Bolton, what are _you_ doing here?" Nick spat. "Me? My dad...took a different job here as a coach and kicked your dad out." Troy spat back. Suddenly, Troy and Nick's dad both came out laughing. Troy and Nick were confused. "Dad, why are you laughing...especially with a Bolton?" Nick asked Mr. Anderson, his dad. "Well son, it's all about apologizing." Mr. Anderson replied to his son.

Troy just stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. "Um..excuse me." Troy walked away to go to the principal's office and get his schedule. When he recieved his schedule, he walked straight to homeroom and just sat there thinking about what had just happened before him. _I have to tell Gabriella soon. _He thought before the bell rang.

-

Gabriella entered homeroom just before the bell rang. She sat down in her normal seat in the back, but now there's no Troy to stare at. Now, there's just an empty desk to look at. The bell rang and everyone entered. Miss Darbus entered the room. "Class, we are taking a field trip. I know you are all seniors and you are tired of this, but this is a very important field trip. We are going to take a tour of West High." Suddenly Gabriella looked at Miss Darbus like she was insane. She raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Montez." Miss Darbus called on her.

"Um, can't we just take a tour of East High instead? I mean, it's so much interresting here than over in West High." Gabriella suggested. Miss Darbus just smiled, "Now Miss Montez, it was my decision for my class to take a field trip. This will take until lunch time." Gabriella sighed and followed the class out the door with Ryan and Chad.

-

"I don't understand. Why do we have to be here in--Sharpay! Taylor!" Gabriella hugged her friends. "Gabby! Guess what! Troy Bolton's in our homeroom and every single one of our classes except for Gym, of course." Sharpay squealed. Ryan rolled his eyes. He knew how much his sister loved really cute guys who were in her classes. "Oh, Taylor. I want you to meet a friend of mine." Gabriella grabbed Taylor's hand and they walked up to Chad. "Chad meet Taylor, Taylor meet Chad." Gabriella introduced them and walked away with Ryan. "Look! There's Troy!" Sharpay pointed.

Gabriella walked over to Troy, but she suddenly stopped. He was talking to Nick, but why? _I thought they hated each other. _Then Gabriella noticed Troy's dad, Jack and Nick's dad talking with each other. _They're..they became friends?_ Gabriella asked herself. Troy looked up and saw Gabriella standing there, looking shocked. "Gabriella!" he called. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled as she walked up to him. "Hey." she smiled at him, hugging him. "Why are you talking to Nick?" "Our dad's made up and asked us to apologize to each other. Now..we're friends."

Troy said. "Oh." Gabriella looked down, disappointed. "Gabs, what's wrong?" Nick asked. "Nick, um..can--never mind." Gabriella walked away.

-

During lunch in West High, "Gabriella, I'm sure that Troy made a mistake." Sharpay said. "Yeah. Especially if Troy's with Nick, what if he forgets about you?" Taylor asked. Troy and Nick walked over to the table. Gabriella looked up. "You guys want to sit here?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella looked at Sharpay and mouthed. _'No!' _Sharpay mouthed back. _'Yes! You...scoot!' _Gabriella rolled her eyes and scooted over. "You can sit." Sharpay smiled and Gabriella just sat the in silence. "Troy, can we talk?" Gabriella stood up and grabbed Troy's hand. Troy nodded.

They walked till they reached the gym and they entered. "Troy, I don't think I can handle Nick being with friends with you." Gabriella said sadly. "Gabs..." Troy started. "Don't Troy." Gabriella walked away and left Troy there while Chad entered. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Nick was wonder--" "I don't want to play a basketball game. Not right now because Gabriella's feelings were hurt and it's all my fault." Troy got up, but Nick entered. "Just one game Troy." Nick held up a basketball and he knew Troy couldn't resist.

Troy suddenly forgot about Gabriella feeling bad and smiled. "Fine, just one game. Can you guys do me a favor?" Troy asked his two friends. "Sure. Anything." Chad said, taking the ball from Troy. "Gabriella's birthday is this Wednesday and I need you to drive her to the Plaza restaurant. Can you pick her up for me Chad at 7pm? Call her and tell her that I'll apologize to her when she gets there." Troy said. "Okay. I will." Chad agreed and made a basketball. "And Nick," Troy paused as he passed the ball to Nick.

"Can you put this in her locker? But don't say it's from me." Troy asked. "Sure. I'll make sure it's in there." Nick said taking a small black velvet box from Troy as he put it into his pant pocket, making sure he won't loose it.


	9. Gabriella's Mysterious Invite

**Chapter 8: Gabriella's Mysterious Invite**

Monday night, at Gabriella's house, Gabriella decided to go on the computer. She was really bored, until her best friend, Sharpay invited her for IM.

_lilgabby - Gabriella  
chemgurl - Taylor  
dramaqueen - Sharpay_

_dramaqueen: hey gabs. hey tay. whts up?_

_chemgurl: nutin much. u?_

_dramaqueen: eh..bored._

_lilgabby: same. guess wat happend_

_chemgurl: tell us!_

_lilgabby: mr. anderson and mr. bolton are friends again. so r nick n troy._

_dramaqueen: no way! thts breaking gurl territory!!_

_lilgabby: no..it's not. im mad at troy n nick. my bdays on wed. wat am i gonna do?!_

_chemgurl: tlk 2 troy n nick. im sure theyll explain_

_lilgabby: oh..i hope ur rite._

_dramaqueen: she always is. jk jk._

_chemgurl: well..call us if everything works ok. OK?_

_lilgabby: kk. well, g'night!_

_dramaqueen: 'night!_

_chemgurl: bye! n good night._

_lilgabby, chemgurl, and dramaqueen logs off_

-

"Hey Chad! Hey Ry!" Gabriella walked up to Chad and Ryan the next day feeling brand-new. "Hey Gabs. You seem alright today." Ryan hugged her. Chad hugged her as well. "I agree. But guess what." "I know! Tomorrow's my birthday and I'm totally excited. So, what's the agenda for today?" Gabriella asked. "Huh?" Ryan and Chad both asked. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "What's the plan?" "Ohhh." the boys said obnoxiously. "Well, the plan today is...you have to talk to Troy and Nick. Sharpay told me, so don't get mad at her." Ryan explained. Gabriella sighed. "Okay fine. I'll talk to them, but right afterschool." she suggested. "No. Right during lunch. You're going to go across the street, march right up to them, and talk. Ok?" Ryan asked.

"Ok." Gabriella said and they headed towards her locker. Gabriella opened her locker and she found a box. "Did any of you put this in here?" Gabriella asked. Chad and Ryan shook their heads. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and opened the box to reveal a sparkling white diamond necklace. She stared at in awe. "Ohmygosh. This...is the most wonderful thing a person has given to me. Who's it from?" The guys shrugged. They had no idea, except for Chad who knew, but he didn't want to tell her. "It's so pretty. I'm gonna wear it right now." Gabriella took the necklace out of the box and let Ryan put it on for her.

"It matches perfectly with that bracelet Gabs." Chad complimented. "Thank you. It was my grandmother's. She gave it to me when I was just a little girl and I've kept it since then." Gabriella smiled.

-

Nick found Troy in the gym, shooting some free throws. "So, did you put it in her locker?" Troy asked, hoping Nick found the right locker. "Yeah. I was just watching her admiring it, then I left." Nick said as Troy passed him the ball.

At lunch, Sharpay, Taylor, Troy and Nick all sat down. Suddenly, the cafeteria got very quiet. No one was making a sound. You can even hear a pin drop to show how quiet that place was. Everyone turned their heads and there stood Gabriella. Everyone watched as Gabriella walked towards the table where Troy was and she stopped to turn around. Everyone turned back to their food and finally Gabriella reached the table. "Nick. We need to have a little chat." Gabriella said and grabbed Nick from the table as she pulled him to a quieter place.

After her chat with Nick, she decided to have a chat with Troy. Troy explained to her why he and Nick became friends. "Troy," Gabriella paused. She scared him a little bit because of the way she was acting, but Gabriella liked it. "come to my house Saturday night so we can talk. Just talk about our..so called 'relationship'. Okay?" She asked him. Troy nodded with fear and Gabriella smiled as she kissed his lips, but pulled back quickly. Troy watched her as she walked away. But he kept thinking. _Man...she'd definately be a good girlfriend only if I acted like a good friend, then she would've been my girlfriend by now._

Troy walked back to the cafeteria and then, all eyes were on him.

-

Gabriella entered East High and found Ryan sitting with Chad at a table. "So," Chad paused. "how'd it go?" "Perfect. Troy was a little scared, but he loved the kiss I gave him. But I didn't have much time to talk to him as much, so I told him to come to my house on Saturday." Gabriella sat down. "How can you go from a nice little girl to a bad one in just seconds?" Chad asked again. "Well," Gabriella thought. "I just know how to act. Bye!" Gabriella left the table, smiling and thinking about Saturday.

**Okay, now it's time to choose.**

**1) Should I...**

**a) Keep the rating and keep the story simple without any "sexual content"  
Or...  
b) Change the rating and add a little of the content**

**2) How good is the story?**

**0 - it's horrible and i think you should deleate it  
5 - it's good, but i've read better stories  
10 - it's really great and i want to know if there's a sequel**

**Goal 4 reviews: 10-15  
Reviews so far: 9  
Please ask more people to read this story. I'm not begging, I'm just out of ideas and I think so far that this is the best story I've written. Thanks for the great reviews. -Angela**


	10. A Really Great Boyfriend

**Okay, now it's time to choose.**

**1) Should I...**

**a) Keep the rating and keep the story simple without any "sexual content"  
Or...  
b) Change the rating and add a little of the content**

**2) How good is the story?**

**0 - it's horrible and i think you should deleate it  
5 - it's good, but i've read better stories  
10 - it's really great and i want to know if there's a sequel**

**Goal 4 reviews: 10-15  
Reviews so far: 10  
Please ask more people to read this story. I'm not begging, I'm just out of ideas and I think so far that this is the best story I've written. Thanks for the great reviews. -Angela**

xxxxxxxxx-Thanks

**Chapter 9: A Really Great Boyfriend**

September 27th - My Birthday

_Dear Diary,  
I hope today's going to be a great day. I'm still thinking about the Christmas dinner. What if Troy's parents don't accept? What if my mom's not to happy when I tell her?  
Well, at least today's going to be good. I hope.  
Love,  
Gabriella Anne Montez_

_Ps..what's Saturday going to be like?_

-

Gabriella walked straight to her locker without saying hi to Chad or Ryan. She opened her locker and found a bunch of presents. Gabriella smiled and thought that the presents came from her friends or Troy. Suddenly, someone covered her eyes. "Guess who?" The person said. Gabriella smiled and turned around. "Troy!" she hugged him. "Happy Birthday!" he hugged back. "I'm so glad you're here. I have to say thank you." Gabriella pulled something from her backpack. "For what?" Troy asked as he took the "thing" from Gabriella.

"Look," Gabriella closed her locker. "I'm sorry that Nick got to me. You know that I can't handle Nick, but Now I understand that you guys can be friends. I'll see you tonight and thank you for the necklace." Gabriella smiled and gave Troy a kiss on his cheek.

-

"Where have you been?" Derek Anderson (Nick's cousin) asked. "Hey, it's not like you're the captain." Jake Michaels fought back. Nick entered the gym and noticed that the guy's were fighting. Soon enough, Troy just left 'cause he was getting annoyed. He headed towards the theater and just sat there. He heard the doors open, but he didn't look to see who it was until the person sat next to him. "Troy, are you okay?" It was Gabriella, he turned to look at her. "No. Nick's cousin, Derek, suddenly asked where I was. Then Jake fought back and suddenly, there was a big fight in the gym when Nick came in. So I left."

Troy explained. "Hey, why don't you sing with me? Just the two of us. I don't want you being sad on my 18th birthday. You know that I would always want to see you happy." Nick entered the gym, followed by Sharpay. "Hey Gabs, what are you doing here?" she asked. "School let out early. Someone accidentally spilled some "waste" in the chemlab." Gabriella said. "Is that true?" Nick asked. "No. I decided to tell the principal if I could come and spend my time here. Chad and Ryan won't even notice I'm gone." Gabriella explained.

"Well, I have to go Gabs." Sharpay hugged her friend. "Okay. Hey, can you come to my house Friday night? It's something that I have to ask you and Taylor. 8pm." Gabriella hugged back. Sharpay nodded and said good-bye as she walked out of the theater. "Yeah, I have to go too. My dad's going to kill me if I'm not there for the second half of basketball practice." Nick left and now Gabriella was left alone with Troy. "So, do you want to sing or just sit here and talk?" Gabriella went onstage and grabbed two microphones. One for herself and one for Troy, if he wanted to sing.

Troy thought for a moment and then got up onstage. "Sing." he said and Gabriella smiled.

-

Gabriella's mom came back early and decided to stop by West High, until she ran into Troy's dad. They both heard singing coming from somewhere and they followed the voices until they saw who it was.

_Gabriella:  
Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shinging star_

_Even though it seems, like it's to far away  
I have to believe, in myself  
It's the only way_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm excatly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

_Troy:  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_Gabriella:  
This is real, this is me  
_

_Both:  
I'm excatly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be_

_Gabriella:  
This is me...This is me...yeah_

_Troy:  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me_

_Both:  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

-

Gabriella and Troy finally ended, both were smiling. Gabriella turned and stopped smiling. _Mom? _Gabriella put the microphone back on the stand, so did Troy. "My mom's here early." Gabriella whispered. "What?!" Troy whispered back, a little harshly. Gabriella didn't care. "Look." Gabriella pointed. "My dad's here too." Troy said. Gabriella and Troy walked off the stage. They walked towards their parents. "Mom," Gabriella smiled. "why are you here early?" she hugged her. "They cancelled the meeting." her mom explained. "Oh. Well, do you um..remember Troy?" Gabriella asked her mom, pointing towards Troy.

"Yes, of course." her mom nodded, smiling. "Look, mom. I know what happened 5 years ago. It was a mistake. The snow came and we didn't get lost, but the snow was falling pretty fast. You have to understand and--" "It's alright. We can work this out." her mom said. Gabriella sighed with relief. "And..I was hoping if we can have a Christmas dinner, the right way. At our house though." Gabriella said. "If that's alright with Troy's parents, we could have it arranged." "Please Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella begged. Mr. Bolton smiled. "Alright. Let's hope you kids can be on time." he teased.

"We will dad." Troy assured him. "Why is Gabriella here then?" he asked. "Um..." Troy started. "I came here because I asked the principal if I could spend a little more time with Troy and help him know his way around the school. Only until the end of November. I'll have no homework until then, so mom, I won't be late on the homework or anything because Chad and Ryan will tell me what I need to know. They'll be visiting my house until the end of November and that's it." Gabriella explained to both parents. "Happy Birthday Gabriella." Mr. Bolton said. "Thank you." Gabriella thanked him. "We have to go back to work now. Good luck showing Troy around." Mr. Bolton winked and smiled.

After their parents walked away, Gabriella said, "Is that?" "Yeah, but mine's way better." Troy said. "Hey, at least I'll be here until the end of November." Gabriella said.

-

That night, Gabriella got ready for her date with Troy at the Plaza hotel. She went downstairs as soon as she heard the doorbell ring and answered it. "Hi Chad." She knew that Chad was driving her to the Plaza restaurant and that Troy was going to meet her there because Troy told her that Chad was going to pick her up; and Troy was going to meet Gabriella at the Plaza restaurant. Gabriella said good-bye to Chad when they reached the restaurant. Gabriella entered and saw Troy there. She smiled and walked up to him. "Did you know it's impossible to get a reservation here?" she asked him quietly.

"I know a guy." Troy said smiling. Gabriella was impressed. After they ordered their food, drinks, and paid the bill, Troy and Gabriella walked to Troy's car. "Where are we going Troy?" Gabriella asked. "It's this little place where my dad took my mom and that's when he asked her to marry him." Troy parked the car and Gabriella knew they were there. "Also, I would sometimes come out here during the summer and just watch the suset." Troy and Gabriella walked beside each other. "Kinda like, right now?" Gabriella pointed. "Yeah." Troy agreed.

When they reached the spot Troy's parents were, the sun was just about to set, when.."Gabs, are you crying?" Troy asked her. Gabriella nodded. "My mom took me here so many times after I moved and this was where she told me that moving to Albuquerque was our last move. I'm glad it is 'cause I would never had gotten the chance to see you or Chad or even Ryan." Gabriella wiped a tear away. "Hey, don't cry Gabs." Troy assured her. Gabriella nodded and smiling. "That's what I'd like to see." Troy said and Gabriella giggled.

Deep down inside, Troy really wanted to ask Gabriella the question, but what was holding him back. "You look like you're in deep thought Bolton. Tell me what's wrong." Gabriella said. "Nothing's wrong. It's just, everything for me is going to fast, but I don't know if..." "Just tell me what you want to say to me or what you want to ask me." Gabriella smiled. Troy felt a little more confident when she smiled. "Will you be my..." Troy was interrupted by a warm kiss, but slowly got deeper and passionate. Gabriella pulled back. "Hey!" Troy whined. "You'll get more Bolton." Gabriella smiled and ran away laughing.

Troy smiled and ran after her. Gabriella was suddenly lifted off the ground and soon, Troy was twirling her around. He put her down, "This is the best birthday ever. I have you, my friends, my mom, and a really great boyfriend." Gabriella intertwined her hands in his as they started walking to Troy's car. "Really...great...boyfriend?" Troy asked. "Yup! You." Gabriella giggled. Troy stopped walking, so did Gabriella. "What now?" she asked. Troy leaned and kissed Gabriella. They pulled back and started walking to his car.

_If he only knew. If she only knew. _They thought at the same time.


	11. I love you too Troy

**Okay, now it's time to choose.**

**1) Should I...**

**a) Keep the rating and keep the story simple without any "sexual content"  
Or...  
b) Change the rating and add a little of the content**

**2) How good is the story?**

**0 - it's horrible and i think you should deleate it  
5 - it's good, but i've read better stories  
10 - it's really great and i want to know if there's a sequel**

**Goal 4 reviews: 10-15  
Reviews so far: 11  
Please ask more people to read this story. I'm not begging, I'm just out of ideas and I think so far that this is the best story I've written. Thanks for the great reviews. -Angela**

please decide.

**Chapter 10: "I love you too Troy."**

"Thanks for...everything. Bye Troy." Gabriella kissed his cheek before getting out of Troy's car. Troy waited until Gabriella entered her house and drove off to his, where Chad and Ryan were waiting. Meanwhile at Gabriella's house, "Mom, Troy's not the same guy 5 years ago. He's different and more...matured. I love him mom, but he doesn't even know that yet and I'm not ready to tell him." Gabriella stated. "Gabriella, I'm cancelling that Christmas dinner with the Bolton's this year or the next year. I forbid you to see him. Do you hear me Gabriella?!" her mom scolded. "Yes." Gabriella stomped up the stairs and slammed the door.

Gabriella went to West High every day, until the end of November. She finally went back to East High on December 1st. _I'm not letting my mom cancel the dinner. _Gabriella thought and walked back over to West High and entered the gym. Troy and Nick were having fun, of course. Mr. Bolton and Mr. Anderson were watching them with seriousness. Gabriella walked up to Mr. Bolton. "Mr. Bolton, can I talk to you for a bit?" Gabriella asked politely. "Sure. What do you need?" he asked. "Well, it's about the Christmas dinner and my mom's planning to tell you when she sees you, but I figured that I should come talk to you about it. So, will you like to come and please don't tell my mom or Troy about this?"

Gabriella explained. "Of course I won't tell him. He's been thinking about you lately." Mr. Bolton said. Gabriella smiled. "Thank you and tell Troy that he misses every shot." she pointed. "And thank you...for pointing that out." Gabriella walked away and hoped that her plan will work out perfectly.

-

"Gabs, where have you been?" Chad asked frantically at lunch. "My mom forbid me to see Troy. Meaning I can't see him anymore and she's planning to cancel the Christmas dinner, but I went over to West High to talk to Mr. Bolton. After that, I told him that Troy's missing every shot." Gabriella explained. "Well," Ryan looked like he was going to confess that he and Chad were the ones causing Troy to miss. "Chad and I were at Troy's house last night. He told us that he had the greatest date ever. But we had to tell him the truth." "What truth?" Gabriella asked, then she realized. "You told him that YOU like me?"

Chad and Ryan nodded. "He's going to be mad and ask me if I like you guys back. Of course I'll say no and say that I lo...like him." Gabriella said. "You what?" Chad asked. "Like him." Gabriella said simply. "Not what we heard. We heard 'I lo..' Which means you love Troy Bolton." Ryan pointed out. "Okay..Mr. 'logic-and-i-point-out-the-facts'. I admit that I love him, but I just can't tell him. I'm too..nervous." Gabriella said. "And remember, my mom said 'I forbid you to see him.' How am I going to see him without breaking my mom's rules?" Gabriella whined.

"Email him." Chad and Ryan both replied.

-

Friday night at 8pm, Sharpay and Taylor arrived at Gabriella's house. Gabriella heard a knock at the door, but her mom got up to answer it. "Mom!" Gabriella called and went downstairs. Her mom stood at the door with hands on her hips. "See, Troy's not a bad guy. Don't think of the past, think of the present. Troy, you can come in." Gabriella let Troy in. "Mom, I'm 18 and even though I haven't moved out of this house yet. Can I obey your rules? No..maybe, but this is one rule that I can't obey. I don't care if you "forbid" me to see him, but I'm breaking that rule because of something that's..." Sharpay and Taylor went downstairs (quietly) to see what was going on.

"That's?" her mom asked. Gabriella saw her friends and Troy, who was standing there listening to the whole conversation. "that's...never mind. The truth is...I--" "Gabriella. That's it!" Sharpay squealed. "What?" Gabriella asked confusingly. She had no idea what Sharpay was talking about. "You love him." "Who?" Gabriella asked again. "Ryan told me. Just tell your mom that you love him and everything will be fine." Sharpay assured. "No. My mom doesn't understand the true meaning of love because my dad left us when I was 7. She's never met another guy in her life since my dad left."Gabriella explained.

Then there was a loud knock at the door. Gabriella went to answer it. She stood there in shock. "Gab--" her mom fainted, but the man caught her. "You...you can't be m-my..." Gabriella stopped herself. She didn't want to say father, or dad, or even her favorite term. Daddy. "Mom, why din't you tell me?" Gabriella asked her mom with questions running through her head. "I'm sorry. I lied to you." her mom was disappointed. "What's my dad's name?" Gabriella 'quietly' said "dad". "Ask him yourself." Gabriella looked at the man. Gabriella didn't want to say anything to the man. "It's fine. I don't have to know his name."

Gabriella grabbed Troy's arm and they walked to Gabriella's room. They were followed by Taylor and Sharpay.

-

"Let's play truth or dare." Sharpay suggested. "C'mon Sharpay, you know what happened last year." Taylor said. "Yeah." Gabriella agreed. "But it wouldn't hurt." Gabriella took out her cell phone as she sat down on the floor. "Hey Chad. Would you like to come over to my house?" Gabriella asked and waited for a few seconds before hanging up. "Who's Chad?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "A friend of your brother." "Oh..Ry never told me about him." Sharpay replied as Gabriella sighed. "I'm gonna call Ry. The more the merrier." Sharpay took out her cellphone and started speed-dialing Ryan.

"So," Taylor turned to Troy and Gabriella. "who's this Chad guy?" "Well, Chad is Troy's..one of Troy's friends and he is perfect for you." Gabriella replied. "Explain." Taylor said. "Um..he's funny, he loves to play basketball, and he's my friend too." Gabriella couldn't think of anything to say about Chad, but that was all she could think of before someone was knocking at her balcony door. "You have a balcony?" Troy asked looking surprised. "Hey, if my mom banned you from this house, you could come through these doors by climbing that tree." Gabriella teased as she got up to open the doors.

When she opened the doors, "Geez Chad!! You made it here pretty quickly." Gabriella joked. "Ha. Ha. Ha. I live right down the street if you didn't know that." Chad entered the room. "Well, I'm sorry." Gabriella closed the door while smiling. Ryan came a few minutes later and the six of them all sat down in a circle. "Who goes first?" Gabriella asked. "You, of course." Sharpay smiled. Gabriella sighed and spun the bottle until it stopped in front of Taylor. Gabriella smiled. "Truth or Dare?" "Truth." Taylor replied. "What is one thing you hate about Sharpay?" Gabriella asked, smiling. "I hate the way she dresses. I mean wearing pink a lot, that's kinda pushing it." Taylor told the truth.

"Taylor's turn." Sharpay said. "Wait," Gabriella paused. "you're not mad?" "No, of course not. I hate wearing pink anyway, but I'm a girl." Sharpay replied. Taylor spun the bottle until it landed on Sharpay. "Truth or Dare Shar." Taylor asked. "Dare." Sharpay quickly said. _How bad could Taylor's dares could be? _She asked herself. "I dare you to eat all the junk food you can find in Gabriella's house and Ryan should watch her." Ryan and Sharpay headed downstairs. They came back 10 minutes later Sharpay came back with a bag of chips in her hand. "I cannot believe how good this tastes! It's like I haven't eaten this in 3 years!" Sharpay said surprisingly.

-

"Gabriella, everyone went except for you and Troy." Chad pointed out. "Troy, truth or dare?" Gabriella smiled as she turned to Troy. Troy was thinking for a moment. _If he says truth, then the question will be 'Who do you love and why?' If he says Dare, hmm...I can't think of anything. He'll just have to say 'Truth'. I hope. _Gabriella thought nervously in her head. Troy sighed. He was thinking of choosing Dare, but instead he chose Truth. "Truth." Troy said in reply. Gabriella took a deep breath. "Why is she so nervous?" Sharpay whispered to her brother. "Because she's going to ask who Troy loves and why." Ryan whispered back.

"Who do you love and why." Gabriella said. "See." Ryan whispered. Gabriella stood up and grabbed Troy's hand. They walked downstairs and, "Answer my question and I'll tell you something. The total truth." Gabriella sat down on the counter. "I love you, Gabs." Troy said. "Really? But why?" Gabriella looked at Troy. She saw her whole future in his eyes. No interruptions, just the two of them. "The moment I first met you 5 years ago, I thought you had the most prettiest eyes in the whole world."

Troy said. Gabriella grinned and hopped off the counter to kiss Troy, but her mom entered. "Hi mom. We're going back upstairs. Bye!" Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand. "Wait," Troy stopped her. Gabriella turned around. "Yea?" she asked him. "You said if I answered your question, you would tell me the truth." Troy reminded her. "I love you too Troy." Gabriella said and they both went upstairs into Gabriella's room. They were smiling and their friends had no idea what was wrong with them.


	12. When I Grow Up

**Chapter 11: When I Grow Up**

To: wildcatdude14 "Troy Bolton"  
From: missmontez08 "Gabriella Montez"  
Subject: christmas dinner

hey wildcat! whats up. i talked to your dad about the 'christmas dinner'. my mom's still pissed about the whole thing. i know i already told you that shes gonna cancel it, but i'm totally sure that we're still having it. your dads going to talk to my mom. well, i'll see you on the 15th. my mom and i are going to california until then starting from december 6th (thats today) until the 14th (that's a sunday).

how are you, ryan, chad, and nick? have chad, ryan, and nick become friends yet? if they have, please tell me coz i'd love to know. i'm leaving soon, but i'll email you regularly or everyday.

xoxoxo

-Gabriella A. Montez

ps tell shar and tay that i'll miss them. give them hugs for me. love you always.

-

Gabriella headed onto the airplane with her mom. "Mom, I can't believe we're going to California at this time. Why can't we stay here and celebrate our Christmas here? We can still have the Christmas dinner on Christmas Eve with the Boltons. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you, I mean us." Gabriella sat beside her mom and they were off to California.

-

To: Gabriella Montez ''missmontez08"  
From: Troy Bolton ''wildcatdude14"  
RE: christmas dinner

hey gabs! nothing much around here. i hope that she won't cancel the dinner. my mom's totally psyched about it. why are you going to california? me..i miss you, chad and ryan..i'm not sure about them, and nick..he's okay. those three aren't friends yet, but i wish though. chad, ryan, and nick are over at my house. they wanna say hi to you and some other stuff. have fun reading them.

chad: hey g! school, as usual is really boring. without you..there's no fun. so, there's this talent show coming up. i'm just wondering if you wanna sign-up because ryan already did.

you're an amazing friend an we (ry, troy, and i) miss yah. hope you come back safe. -Chad

ryan: my sister misses you. soo...i just came here (to troys) house because chad wanted me to come. lol. please sign-up to the talent show!! my sister wants you to, taylor and me as well. we miss you and i hope you have a fun trip. Ry

ps hope you don't meet anyone new on the trip. jk, but just take that as a reminder from your friend.

nick: i broke up with mikayla just to let you know. she kinda wasn't the right one for me. well, i hope that you have fun. you are a great singer. don't ask where i got that from, but you just are. Nick

so, there you have it gabs. we all love you, but i love you the most. i'll give shar and tay hugs for you. love you too.

xoxoxo

TB

-

December 12th

_Dear Diary,  
Two more days and I'm outta here. I love the emails from Troy, Chad, Ryan, and Nick. They were really sweet.  
Especially Troy. I love Troy so much and he loves me too._

_Love,_

_Gabriella Anne Montez_

December 18th

_Dear Diary,  
I can't wait till the 24th. My mom and Troy's parents had agreed to have the dinner at our house. My dad was invited as well. My dad's name is Andrew. He loves playing basketball, has brown eyes, and black hair. He loves dogs and has a golden retreiver that he recently bought. I might get a puppy, but my dad has to ask for my mom's permission.  
Troy is planning to get a summer job next year, so am I! I can't wait. I guess my life is going perfectly fine for once. I love the way how things are turning out this year, now that I'm 18._

_Love,_

_Gabriella Anne Montez_

December 24th

_Dear Diary,  
Today is the day that the Boltons are coming. My dad lives with my mom and I. I'm so happy!!_

_I have to get to school soon and I can't be late coz I can't wait to see Chad, Ryan, Zeke, and Jason. Zeke and Jason are my new best friends!! Yay! So is Kelsi. She was introduced to me by Taylor and Sharpay. Zeke and Jason are from California, so is Kelsi. I met them on my vacation, but I had already told my friends that._

_Love,_

_Gabriella Anne Montez_

-

"Hey guys!" Gabriella ran up to her friends (Chad, Ryan, Zeke, and Jason). "Hey Gabs!" Zeke and Jason greeted her. "I can't wait for tonight. My mom finally agreed to having the dinner at my house and my dad's living with us." Gabriella said excitedly. "We're going to West High for an assembly." Ryan said. "Cool. Let's walk there together." Gabriella linked arms with Chad and Ryan as they all walked across the street. She didn't care if she was the only girl, she just cared if Troy was there.

Taylor and Chad had become bf/gf, same with Sharpay and Zeke. Ryan was still single, Troy and Gabriella were just a happy couple with great friends. Jason and Kelsi were also a couple as well. They all sat next to each other and listened patiently as the assembly started. Recently, Troy and Gabriella won the talent show at East and West High. First place. The principal called Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi's name up on stage. They were going to sing 'When I Grow Up' by the Pussycat Dolls.

-

Normal: Sharpay _Italics: Taylor _Underline: Kelsi **Bold: All**

**boys call you sexy  
and you don't care what they say  
see everytime you turn around  
they screaming your name (x2)**

now i've got a confession  
when i was young i wanted attention  
and i promised myself that i'd do anything  
anything at all for them to notice me

_but i ain't complaining  
we all wanna be famous  
so go ahead and say what you wanna say  
_you know what it's like to be nameless  
want them to know what your name is  
cause see when i was younger i would say

**when i grow up  
**i wanna be famous  
i wanna be a star  
i wanna be in movies

**when i grow up  
**_i wanna see the world  
drive nice cars  
i wanna be in groupies_

**when i grow up  
**be on TV  
people know me  
be on magazines

**when i grow up  
**fresh and clean  
number one chick when i step out on the scene

**be careful what you wish for  
cause you just might get it  
you just might get it  
you just might get it (x2)**

_they used to tell me i was silly  
until i popped up on the tv  
i always wanted to be a superstar  
and knew that singing songs would get me this far_

but i ain't complaining  
we all wanna be famous  
so go ahead and say what you wanna say  
you know what it's like to be nameless  
want them to know what your name is  
cause see when i was younger i would say

**when i grow up  
**_i wanna be famous  
i wanna be a star  
i wanna be in movies_

**when i grow up  
**i wanna see the world  
drive nice cars  
i wanna be in groupies

**when i grow up  
**be on TV  
people know me  
be on magazines

**when i grow up  
**_fresh and clean  
number one chick when i step out on the scene_

**be careful what you wish for  
cause you just might get it  
you just might get it  
you just might get it (x2)**

i see them staring at me  
oh i'm a trendsetter  
yes this is true cause what i do, no one can do it better  
you can talk about me  
cause i'm a hot topic  
i see you watching me, watching me, and i know you want it

**when i grow up  
**i wanna be famous  
i wanna be a star  
i wanna be in movies

**when i grow up  
**_i wanna see the world  
drive nice cars  
i wanna be in groupies_

**when i grow up  
**be on TV  
people know me  
be on magazines

**when i grow up  
**fresh and clean  
number one chick when i step out on the scene

**be careful what you wish for  
cause you just might get it  
you just might get it  
you just might get it (x2)**

**when i grow up  
**_i wanna be famous  
i wanna be a star  
i wanna be in movies_

**when i grow up  
**i wanna see the world  
drive nice cars  
i wanna be in groupies

**when i grow up  
**be on TV  
people know me  
be on magazines

**when i grow up  
**_fresh and clean  
number one chick when i step out on the scene_

**be careful what you wish for  
cause you just might get it  
you just might get it  
you just might get it (x2)**

**-**

Everyone clapped for Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi. The guys (Zeke, Jason, and Chad) thought they were all great singers, but Ryan and Troy knew that Gabriella was an even better singer. She was called up on stage next.


	13. Ever Ever After

**Reviews: 13  
Goal: 10-15**

xxxxxxx

**Chapter 12: Ever Ever After**

Gabriella went up onstage and she smiled. She was really nervous singing in front of East High and West, but if she won the talent show singing with Troy, then she could sing by herself.

Storybook endings  
Fairytales coming true  
Deep down inside  
We want to believe they still do  
In our secretest heart  
It's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit  
We all want to make it to

Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away

Start a new fashion  
Wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's realest  
By making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world

You even might wind up  
Being glad to be you  
Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you  
It's not smart  
Ever ever after  
The world can be yours  
If you let your heart  
Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart  
Feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's  
A brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted  
You just might break through

To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after

Ever ever ever after

(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)

For ever ever after

-

During lunch (at West High), "Gabriella, you were great today." Sharpay complimented. "Thanks." Gabriella smiled. She was glad that her friends liked it. "So, do you know what you're getting for Christmas?" Sharpay asked Gabriella. "Oh, a family dinner. It's a re-make this time. 5 years ago, Troy and I were late. It was because of this snow storm that came while we were walking to his house. So, my mom got mad and then we moved the next year. We moved every year since then right after Christmas and I don't want that to happen again. So I thought of having another dinner, but my dad's here with my mom and I. Also, my mom agreed to have the dinner at my house."

Gabriella replied. "Wow, that's a big present. I mean..besides that. What _are _you getting?" Sharpay wondered. "A car, a flat screen TV (36"), a laptop, and a black puppy (poodle, like Vanessa A. Hudgens dog)." Gabriella said. "I wanna know what kind of car, so I can see you every time I go somewhere." Sharpay assured. "Black mustang convertable." said Gabriella. "Who buys your clothes?" Kelsi asked. "I buy the clothes and my parents buy me the things I need." Gabriella answered.

-

Afterschool, Gabriella arrived at her house and headed upstairs. "Gabriella, you have to get ready for the dinner soon. It's at 7." her mom reminded Gabriella. "Okay. I'll tell Troy about it." Gabriella called from upstairs. Gabriella took out her cellphone as she speed-dialed Troy's number. "Hey." Troy knew that the caller was Gabriella, even if he didn't check the caller ID. "Hey. My mom said dinner's at 7." Gabriella said as she went through her closet. "Great. My parents already know that. You have an amazing voice. Did you know that?" Troy asked. Gabriella smiled. "Of course. You told me that many times while I was there."

Gabriella reminded. "12 times Troy." "Oh. So, what are you going to wear to the dinner at your house?" he asked her picking out a casual/formal shirt and some jeans to match. "I'm not telling Bolton." Gabriella replied strictly. "I have to go because it's like 4pm and I have 3 hours to get ready. See you at 7." "Right back at ya." Troy said and Gabriella hung up. She pulled out a red spaghetti strap dress and red heels to match (like the heels Vanessa wore in HSM 1). Gabriella took out a red headband and in 1 hour she was done. It was already 5 o'clock and she was really nervous.

It was just 5 years ago, Gabriella was wearing a white dress and white heels to the dinner.

-

_Flashback_

_"Mom, does this dress look okay?" Gabriella asked her mom before the dinner._

_"Yes. Now hurry up and get dressed. It was 5:30pm and Gabriella's mom didn't want the 2 of them to be late._

_Gabriella got dressed and it was 6:15. There was a knock on the door and Gabriella went to answer it._

_"Hi Gabs. You look beautiful today." Troy, to Gabriella, was a gentleman and he always was._

_"Thank you. Mom, Troy's here." Gabriella called out to her mom._

_There was a conversation between Troy and Gabby's mom. Troy promised he would bring her on time._

_He never broke that promise until that night when they came late. Gabriella tried to explain, but her mom just didn't listen._

_They moved after Christmas and every year._

_Flashback ends_

-

There was a knock on the door and Gabriella, again, answered it. "Hey Troy." Gabriella greeted him. "You..." Troy paused. He looked at how pretty (beautiful) how Gabriella was and she couldn't believe it. Troy was lost for words. "You don't look too bad yourself." Gabriella smiled as she let Troy in. "Thank you." he thanked her with a bow. Gabriella giggled at the sight because she thought Troy was an amazing guy. He was funny, sweet, kind, caring, a great boyfriend, and he was still the same gentlemen he was before.

Gabriella's parents entered the living room. "Dad, I want you to meet Troy Bolton." Gabriella introduced Troy to her father. It was a Friday evening on December 24th and Troy's parents came for the dinner. Gabriella's dad and Jack (Troy's dad) sat at both ends, Lucille and her mom sat next to each other, and they placed Gabriella and Troy next to each other (on the left of Andrew 'Gabriella's dad). It was a quiet evening until a knock came at the door. Gabriella's parents stood up, but Gabriella said. "I'll answer it." Gabriella walked to the front door and Ryan was standing there.

"Ryan? Are you okay? Do you want to come in?" she asked him a series of questions. "Thanks." Ryan thanked her as he entered. "Why are you here?" Gabriella asked him again. "My parents had a big fight and they didn't want Sharpay to find out. Eventually she'll just have to find out why our Dad's leaving the country." Ryan explained. "And my parents wanted me out of the house and I had nowhere to go but here." "I'm so sorry Ry. You can stay here with us. We have 2 guest rooms upstairs, but first you have to eat dinner with us. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind." Gabriella put Ryan's coat on the coat rack and they entered the dining room.

"Mom, um...can Ry stay here for a few days?" Gabriella asked her mom. Her mom looked at her. "Okay, 3 days tops. Until Sunday. Is that alright?" "Okay. Until Sunday and that's all." her mom said strictly. Gabriella nodded. "And..can he have dinner with us?" Her mom sighed and so did everyone else except Troy. Gabriella was 18 and still can't get her way with her parents. "No, it's fine. I'll just bring my food to my room and we can eat there." Gabriella took her plate and grabbed another fork for Ryan. They both headed upstairs.

-

"My mom has to be so hard-headed. She can never accept the fact that I'm not--" There was a knock at the door. It was Troy. "Hey, you want to sit down with us?" Gabriella smiled hopefully. "Sure. My parents just left and asked if I wanted to go home with them, but I told them that I would stay here with you. I have to be at 3pm tomorrow and my parents said 'Don't be late.'" Troy made Gabriella giggle. Troy sat down next to Gabriella. "So, Ry...tell me why you're here." Troy said. "My parents are having a huge fight. They're telling me that Sharpay shouldn't find out about this, but eventually she'll have to find out when our dad's leaving the country.

And my parents wanted me out of the house and I had nowhere to go. I could go to either Chad or Zeke's house or even Jason's, but their parents hate 'rich' people. So I decided to go here instead, even though Gabriella's mom wouldn't accept that." Ryan explained the 'full' story to Troy & Gabriella. Gabriella smiled. "You're not rich Ry. Shar looks like she's even richer than you, maybe she is. But I'm not sure. All I know is that you're the greatest friend that I've had in 5 years and no one can take that away from me." Gabriella replied.

-

January 15th

_Dear Diary,  
Today's the day I'm moving again. My mom (not including my dad) has decided that we're moving. I just wish that I can move out, maybe I can._

_Love,_

_Gabriella Anne Montez_

-

"Mom, this is the worst day ever! I'm not moving, I'm staying." I crossed my arms and pouted. "Listen to your mother." my dad said. "Never. I'm 18 and I should know what to do with my life. I know how to cook, clean, do the dishes, do the laundry, and everything else. I'm completely oraganized with myself and I'm capable of doing that." I fought back. "If you're staying, you're paying this house." my mom said. "The house is already paid and all I need is a job!" I screamed and went to my room.

-

To: Troy Bolton "wildcatdude14"  
From: Gabriella Montez "missmontez08"  
Subject: help!!

troy. today my mom has decided that we're moving, but i decided that i'm staying and i need a job fast. the house is paid, but what am i going to do with food. my parents are moving to california and theyre probably not coming back. i need help.

xoxoxo  
-Gabriella Montez

-

To: Gabriella Montez  
From: Troy Bolton  
RE: help!!

i'll talk to shar for you. maybe she can get you a job. i'll talk to you soon.

Troy

-

Normal: Gabriella **Bold: Troy **_Italics: Sharpay __**Bold Italics: Ryan**_

montezgurl18: shar, i need ur advice on sumthing

_princesspay: wat do u need_

montezgurl18: my parents r goin' 2 cali n ive decided 2 stay

_princesspay: does troy kno bout this_

montezgurl18: yes. i already told him

_**kingryan: wat wuld troy do if u moved**_

montezgurl18: yea troy. wat would u do if i moved

**wildcatdude14: id be lonely without u n theres no girl east or west tht is just like u**

montezgurl18: really. thts soo sweet. u r a really great bf. i hve this cute little puppy tht ive been tellin u guys about. her name is shadow (like Vanessa's dog)

_princesspay: awww!! send me a pic!! kay? i hve 2 go. my mom wants 2 tlk bout something. ttyl_

_**kingryan: yea. i hve 2 go 2. cya skool gabs.**_

montezgurl18: bye ry. bye shar!

princesspay and kingryan logs off

montezgurl18: how r u n nick

**wildcatdude14: we're good. but his dads making us work, while my dad disagrees**

montezgurl18: i hope tht ur dad n niks dad doesn't fight. tht wud turn out 2 B very bad. i wish tht ur at east high with us.

**wildcatdude14: us??**

montezgurl18: u kno. chad, ryan, zeke, jason, and me. well, mostly me..of course.

**wildcatdude14: gabs..u can be selfish at times, but most times ur not. all i kno is tht...i'll still love u no matter wat**

montezgurl18: same here. i g2g, my mom has 'limits' when i shud or shudn't tlk 2 friends. luv u!!

**wildcatdude14: u 2.**

montezgurl18 and wildcatdude14 log off

-

**please vote! im really really desperate.**

**1) Should I...**

**a) Keep the rating and keep the story simple without any "sexual content"  
Or...  
b) Change the rating and add a little of the content**

**2) How good is the story?**

**0 - it's horrible and i think you should deleate it  
5 - it's good, but i've read better stories  
10 - it's really great and i want to know if there's a sequel**


	14. 7 Things

**Reviews: 14  
Goal: 10-15**

xxxxxxx

**Chapter 13: 7 things**

"Gabriella, you don't have to move." Sharpay assured her friend as she hugged her good-bye. "No, I have to. My mom wants me to move. I have to go." Gabriella got into her car and drove off, following her parents. Chad, Ryan, Jason, and Zeke all ran to Gabriella's house. "Forget it guys, she's gone." Kelsi said sadly. Taylor was holding back from crying, now all her tears came out.

-

2 years had passed and eventually Gabriella came back, but now everything had changed since then. Gabriella entered U of A (University of Albuqerque) and she was a Sophmore there. She wasn't as nervous when she first started school at West High, but she was used to the whole curriculum of going to new schools. Her mom had gotten nicer and now her family was complete. Gabriella walked around until she found her locker. Suddenly people swarmed around her and instantly she became the popular girl. Gabriella smiled and she walked away from the crowd until she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella said help the person pick up his stuff. "Here you go." Gabriella gave the books to the guy and walked away towards her homeroom. The guy stared at her blankly. _She looked pretty. _He thought to himself before walking in the same direction Gabriella was. Gabriella and the guy entered homeroom. After being introduced by their teacher, Mr. Bolton (who was the Coach at East & West High), Gabriella sat in the front row. She didn't want to sit in the back or the middle. The guy had decided to sit in the back, but Mr. Bolton (the guy's dad) had called him to come and sit beside Gabriella.

The guy obeyed and sat next to Gabriella. "I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm from California." Gabriella held out her hand. "Troy Bolton. I never seen you around before." he shook her hand and instantly sparks were flying. Gabriella looked at him. The brown hair, blue eyes, and the looks. "Troy Bolton?" Gabriella asked again. "Ohmygosh!" she hugged him before Jack Bolton turned around. "Why are you hugging me?" Troy asked. He was confused. "2 years ago I left to California and I didn't back. I know it was my choice to stay here in Albuquerque, but I had decided that I had to go to California because my mom wanted my to. I broke up with my boyfriend over the phone and I knew it was a totally bad idea, but I had to. I couldn't handle the long distance thing."

Gabriella explained. "Gabriella Montez?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded and smiled. "Wow, after 2 years, you still look the same. Gabs, look..everyone has changed. My dad became a teacher instead of a coach, Chad's the smartest kid in class, Taylor became mean, Sharpay and Zeke are broken up, Jason and Kelsi are still together, and I still play basketball." Troy explained.

-

"So, we have all the same classes I guess. Except that you have gym after school and I have nothing to do. I can watch you after school though." Gabriella suggested as they walked to lunch. "Where do you live?" Troy asked as they sat down. "Um..I think it's near this one house. I don't know who though, but I believe it's a 2 story house. Maybe yours." Gabriella replied. "You definately haven't changed Gabs." Troy teased. Gabriella took that as a compliment. "What about you? Still trying to maintain your grades?" Gariella teased back. "No. I'm too smart to fail Gabs." Troy said. Gabriella nodded in reply.

Suddenly more people came over to Troy and Gabriella's table. "Troy, who's this chick? Your new girlfriend?" Jason teased. "Jase, no..she's not my girlfriend, but I believe she was." Troy smiled. Gabriella nodded. "Well, if she's single, someone's free." Zeke said pointing towards Jason, but Jason hit his hand away jokingly. Kelsi and Sharpay rolled their eyes. "Look who it is, the mean queen." Sharpay suddenly said. "Who?" Gabriella asked and turned to where Kelsi was pointing. "Hey Troy, you didn't tell me anything about Ryan." Gabriella said. "He's not going to college here. He went to UCLA." Troy replied.

"I went there. I lived in LA for 2 years. I saw Ryan there and he looked happy. I.." Gabriella paused. "You?" Sharpay asked. "Was his girlfriend for a year, but we eventually broke up cause I told him I was leaving. I was going back to Albuqueruqe and he told me to say hi to Chad, Troy, Zeke, and Jason for him." Gabriella explained. The 'Mean Queen' otherwise known as Taylor walked over to the group and sat down. "Who's the new girl?" she pointed to Gabriella. "Gabriella Montez." Troy replied. Gabriella's phone rang. _Damn! _"Yes mom? I can't...okay fine. But--no. I'm not--just eating lunch. Okay. I need you--no, it's not someone mean. His name is--it's not Ryan mom! Fine, bye!" Gabriella hung up. "I have to go.

My mom needs me." Gabriella stood up and walked away, leaving the whole table confused.

-

"Mom! You can't just let me ditch school!!" Gabriella fought back with her mom. "I can let you get out of school whenever I want to." her mom scolded. Gabriella held back tears, but she just could take it anymore. So she broke down in tears begging her mom to stop scolding her and yelling and fighting. Her mom just didn't listen.

-

Finally it was the end of their Senior year **(A/N: I know that I skipped a couple years, but it will get better.) **Gabriella was walking down the hall with Troy (her boyfriend) hand in hand until they bumped into a familiar face. "Nick!" Gabriella hugged him. "Gabs!" Nick hugged her. Nick had a new girlfriend. Her name was Nicole Evans (Mikayla's sister). "Nick, do you remember Troy?" Gabriella asked Nick. "Yeah, I sure do." Nick smiled. Troy remembered Nick as well and they gave each other a manly-hug.

It was the day of their graduation and the assembly had just started. The girls (Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi) had a performance to do in front of the whole school.

-

normal: gabriella _italics: sharpay _underline: taylor _italics underline: kelsi_ **bold: all**

i probably should say this

but at times i get so scared

when i think about the previous

relationship we shared

_it was awesome, but we lost it_

_its not possible for me, not to care_

_and now we're standing in the rain_

_and nothings ever gonna change until you hear_

_my dear_

the seven things i hate about you

_the seven things i hate about you, oh you_

**you're vain**

**your games**

**you're insecure**

**you love me, like her**

you make me laugh, you make me cry

but i don't know which, side to buy

**your friends, they're jerks,**

**and when you act like them**

**just know it hurts**

**i wanna be with the one i know**

_and the seventhing thing i hate the most that you do_

_you make me love you_

it's awkward and its silent

as i wait for you to say

what i need to hear now

your sincere apology

_when you mean it, i'll believe it_

_if you text it, i'll delete it_

_let's be clear_

oh, i'm not coming back

you're taking seven steps here

the seven things i hate about you

**you're vain**

**your games**

**you're insecure**

**you love me, you like her**

_you make me laugh, you make me cry_

_but i don't know, which side to buy_

**your friends, they're jerks**

**and when you act like them**

**just know it hurts**

**i wanna be with the one i know**

and the seventh thing i hate the most that you do

you make me love you

_compared to all the great things_

_that would take too long to write_

_i probably should mention_

_the seven that i like_

_the seven things i like about you_

**your hair**

**your eyes**

**your old levi's**

**when we kiss, im hypnotized**

you make me laugh, you make me cry

but i guess that's both, i'll have to buy

**your hand in mine,**

**when we're intertwined**

**everythings alright**

**i wanna be with the one i know**

**and the seventhing thing i like the most that you do**

**you make me love you**


	15. Sing off Part 1

**Reviews: 15  
Goal: 15-20**

xxxxxxx

**Chapter 14: Sing-off Part 1**

That afternoon of the graduation, everyone was going to Sharpay and Ryan's house (mansion) for the Graduation party. "You guys have a huge house." Chad said dumbly. "Chad, just because you're smart, doesn't mean you have to act dumb." Taylor said. Chad nodded, like he was understanding her. Gabriella and Troy followed Sharpay and the rest of the gang upstairs to the 'recreational' room. "You have almost everything Shar!" Kelsi said in awe. "I know." Sharpay smiled.

"Let's play truth or dare like we used to in high school." Sharpay suggested. Gabriella sighed. _Not again. _She thought. "No. Let's not play that. Can you think of anything else?" Kelsi suggested. "But Truth and Dare's fun." Sharpay said sadly. "To you." Taylor spat. Taylor was still mean, only to Sharpay though. Gabriella thought of a game to play, then she smiled. "How 'bout a sing-off?" Gabriella decided to take a shot at it. "A sing-off? Isn't that like a game for girls who can sing?" Jason asked.

"Hey, not just girls. Boys can sing too. Troy can sing." Gabriella pointed towards Troy. "Me? Gabs, when was the last time you heard me sing?" Troy asked. "In high school. We were in the auditorium and we were singing 'This Is Me'. Your dad and my mom entered and...can we just play?" Gabriella asked. "Fine, but everyone has to choose a different song and it can't be duets." Sharpay said. "Who's going to be the judges?" Kelsi asked. Sharpay whistled. Her butler, cousin, and her dog Boi all rushed to the stairs.

"You want Mikayla to be the judge?" Taylor asked as she looked Mikayla in the eye. Sharpay nodded.

-

Sharpay was the first to sing.

Suddenly I, am in front of the lights  
Everything, I'm feeling  
Scary and beautiful at the same time  
And every day I try just to breathe  
I want to show the whole world  
The truth inside of me

Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye

My dreams begin to rain  
Suddenly time, feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go  
I'm just trying to fit in  
Now here I stand  
And I'm still just that girl  
I'm following my heart  
In this amazing crazy world

Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In a blink of an eye it's happening now

As my dreams begin to rain  
I want to say to love me for me  
What's inside  
I'm gonna be positive, not run away, so much for you  
This is my life

Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to reign

-

Everyone clapped for her and next was Taylor.

Listen,  
To the song here in my heart  
A melody I've start  
But can't complete

Listen, to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning  
To find release

Oh,  
The time has come  
For my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own  
All cause you won't  
Listen...

_Chorus:_  
Listen,  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home, in my own home  
And I tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known  
Oh,  
Now I'm done believin you  
You don't know what I'm feelin  
I'm more than what, you made of me  
I followed the voice  
You gave to me  
But now I gotta find, my own...

You should have listened  
There is someone here inside  
Someone I'd thought had died  
Sooo long ago

Ohh I'm screaming out for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside on words  
Into your arms  
All cause you won't  
Listen...

_Chorus_

I don't know where I belong  
But I'll be movin on  
If you don't...  
If you won't...

LISTEN!...  
To the song here in my heart  
A melody I've start  
But I will complete

Oh,  
Now I'm done believin you  
You don't know what I'm feelin  
I'm more than what, you made of me  
I followed the voice, you think you gave to me  
But now I gotta find, my own...  
My own...

-

After Taylor was Kelsi and Gabriella knew she was next.

There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away

_Chorus:_  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you

It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear

_Chorus_

Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way

_Chorus_

-

Gabriella was finally next.

It's not a feeling like when you touch a flame  
No, it's not like when someone calls you a bad name  
It's not like the hurt when you slip and fall down  
No, it's not like anyof these, what I've found is

Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet  
Never even feel the slice; you're so deep  
It seems so hard as, but only at first  
Cause like a paper cut the pain grows worse.

Oh, oh

It's not so much in the words that you don't say  
It's when you act in the distant, cold way  
It's more in your eyes how you look at me  
Like you no longer care for what I see

Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet  
Never even feel the slice; you're so deep  
It seems so hard as, but only at first  
Cause like a paper cut the pain grows worse.

You had to go and show me just how good, your love could be  
Then you threw it all away  
Now I can't help but feel a brand new pain  
So I'm asking baby, please stay.

Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet  
Never even feel the slice; you're so deep  
It seems so hard as, but only at first  
Cause like a paper cut the pain grows worse.

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
The pain grows worse  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
The pain grows worse  
Oh, oh  
The pains grows worse

-

**Next Chapter are the boys' turns.**


	16. Sing off Part 2

**Reviews: 15  
Goal: 15-20**

Songs used in Chapter 14

Sharpay-Suddenly by Ashley Tisdale  
Taylor-Listen by Beyonce Knowles  
Kelsi-Hero by Mariah Carey  
Gabriella-Paper Cut by Vanessa Hudgens

**Chapter 15: Sing-off Part 2**

Songs used in this Chapter

Zeke-Push It To The Limit by Corbin Bleu  
Chad-Homework by Corbin Bleu  
Jason-When You Look Me In The Eyes by Jonas Brothers  
Troy-With You by Chris Brown  
Ryan-S.O.S. by Jonas Brothers

"You guys have to sing next." Kelsi sang. "We know." Jason sang back. Zeke was up first.

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah

I realized that this is where my heart is  
Now is the time to finish what i started  
Can't worry bout what other people might say  
It's who i am  
Gotta live my dream my own way

Work work it harder  
Gotta take it farther  
No holding back  
You know we gotta do it right now  
Be even better  
Work work together  
It's now or never  
Show em how we shine we gotta

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it push it to the limit limit

That's right

Gonna turn it up  
That's the way we do it now  
No time to stop  
The champions are in the house  
Yeah we can be  
Winners 'cause we understand  
Our destiny is right here in our hands

Work work it harder  
Gotta take it farther  
No holding back  
We reaching for the sky now  
Be even better  
Work work together  
It's now or never  
Show em how we fly (we gotta)

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Gotta work it now  
Work it out  
We got it  
Wanna hear the crowd  
Everybody now  
Gotta work it now  
Work it out  
Can't stop us  
Gotta show them how  
We gonna bring the house down

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Let's go

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it to the limit...

-

Next Chad was singing another song by Corbin Bleu.

Each time i see you I stop  
You lookin so hot  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8  
I can't think  
Got me hypnotic  
Is it that cute little walk?  
Or that smile when you talk?  
I can't fake this  
I can't hardly wait  
Either way, you got excited

Ain't nobody takin care of you  
Apparantly not  
Let me show you girl what I can do  
Corbin Bleu used to  
Hold back, lay low, step back  
But now, till I find out everything about you  
Girl i swear

I'm putting in homework  
Till i get to know you  
I'm putting in homework  
I'll study your every move  
I'm putting in homework  
Till i know everything you like  
I'm gonna push, gonna mash, gonna grind  
I'm on the grind till i know it  
I'm putting in homework

Do my best to chill  
But can't wait until  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8... o'clock  
Tick Tick Tick Tock  
If you feel it don't make me wait  
Another moment of another day  
Don't wait another day

Ain't no body taking care of you  
Apparantly not  
Let me show you girl what I can do  
Corbin Bleu used to  
Hold back, lay low, step back  
Now, till I find out everything about you  
Girl I swear

I'm putting in homework  
Till I get to know you  
I'm putting in homework  
I'll study your every move  
I'm putting in homework  
Till I know everything you like  
I'm gonna push, gonna mash, gonna grind  
I'm on the grind till I know it  
I'm putting in homework

Yeah, uh,  
Even though you work  
Even though you stressin  
You know you like  
How she keeping you guessing  
You gotta see it through  
Even though you probably knew  
She's so cute when she smiles  
Cause it shines through  
See we ain't got no shame  
I'm puttin in my homework till I get your name  
Till I see my perfect picture coming true  
I can hardly rest till i'm holding you  
1, 2, adore you want to hold you  
3, 4, I put in work till I'm yours  
5, 6, now I can hear the clock tick  
7, 8 maybe late, baby I don't want to wait  
Don't want to wait-uh another whole day  
Tell me what you want  
What you need I will stay  
You know, to me you will always be perfect  
And that's why im...

I'm putting in homework  
Till I get to know you  
I'm putting in homework  
I'll study your every move  
I'm putting in homework  
Till I know everything you like  
I'm gonna push, gonna mash, gonna grind  
I'm on the grind till I know it  
I'm putting in homework

-

Thirdly, it was Jason's turn and he was singing "When You Look Me In The Eyes by Jonas Brothers"

If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home  
I've been looking for that someone  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you  
There's gotta be a million reasons why its true

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everythings alright  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glismpe of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can  
I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear

Chorus

More and more. I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
And it's all because you're by my side

Chorus

When you look me in the eyes

And tell me that you love me  
Everythings alright  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glismpe of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes  
Oh

-

Troy was right after Jason, sing "With You by Chris Brown"

I need you boo  
I gotta see you boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonght (x2)

hey little mama

ooh you a stunna

hot little figure

yes you a winner

and... i'm so glad to be yours

you're a class all your own and

ooh little cutie

when you talk to me

i swear the whole world stops

you're my sweetheart

and i'm so glad that you're mine

you are a one of a kind and

-

you mean to me

what i mean to you

together baby

there is nothing we wont do

coz if i got you

i don't need money

i dont need cars

girl you're my all

and...

-

oh

im into you

and girl

no..one else will do

coz with every kiss and every hug

you make me fall in love

and now i...know i can't be the only one

i bet this heart's all over the world tonight

with the love of his life who feels

what i feel when im

-

with you (x5)

girl

with you (x5)

-

oh girl

i dont want nobody else

without you, theres no one left then

youre like jordans on saturday

i gotta have you and i cannot wait now

hey little shawty

say you care for me

you know i care for you

you know that ill be true

you know that i wont lie

you know that i would try

to be your everything...yeah

-

coz if i got you

i don't need money

i dont need cars

girl youre my all

-

chorus

-

and i

will never try to deny

coz you are my whole light

coz if you ever let me go

i would die

so i wont find

i dont need another woman

i just need your all and nothing

coz if i got that

and i'll be straight

baby youre the best part of my day

-

i need you boo

i gotta see you boo

and the hearts all over the world tonight

said the hearts all over the world tonight (x2)

-

they need it boo

they gotta see their boo

said the hearts all over the world tonight

hearts all over the world tonight (x2)

-

chorus

-

with you (x5)

girl

with you (x5)

ohh...

-

Finally, Ryan was the last to sing and after him, the judges had a chance to vote who was the best out of the girls and who was the best out of the boys.

Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else  
That don't include your crazy friends  
Well I'm done  
With awkward situation's empty conversations

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done  
with texting,  
Sorry for the miscommunication

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

Next time I see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
'cause hugs are over rated, just FYI

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
(yeah)

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

**Part 3 is coming up soon.**


	17. Sing off Part 3 and 'You um hot'

**(A/N: Sorry about the delay. Anyway, thanks for the reveiws! -Angela)**

**Reviews: 16  
Goal: 15-20**

**Chapter 16: Sing-off Part 3 & "You..um..hot."**

"Now," Sharpay clapped her hands together. "it's time to choose the girl who sang the best and the boy who sang the best. Boi, you go first. Bark if you like him/her, howl if you hate him/her. Okay?" Boi barked in approval. Sharpay pointed to herself and he barked. She pointed to Taylor, he barked. Next was Gabriella, he barked twice. She pointed to Kelsi, he barked. Then she pointed to Zeke, he howled and everyone laughed. She pointed to Chad, he barked. She pointed to Troy, he barked multiple times. Jason, he howled. Lastly, he barked for Ryan. "It's like Boi loved Gabriella and Troy the best." Sharpay said.

"Ralph (butler's name), would you like to decide?" Ryan asked. "I would love to, but it's a very tough decision." Ralph said thinking for a moment. "Just choose Ralph!" Sharpay was getting very impatient. "Okay, just say yes or no." Here were the outcomes.

Sharpay: Yes.  
Taylor: No.  
Gabriella: Yes.  
Kelsi: No.  
Zeke: No.  
Jason: No.  
Troy: Yes.  
Chad: No.  
Ryan: Yes.

"Wow, that was a close one. I think it could be between Sharpay and Gabriella." Kelsi whispered to Taylor. "Yeah. Same with Troy and Ry." Chad whispered to Zeke and Jason. They nodded in agreement. "Kayla, it's your turn to choose. Between me and Gabriella; between Ry and Troy. Now choose." Sharpay said. "I choose Gabriella for the best girl singer and for the boy...Troy." Mikayla said truthfully. "What?!" Sharpay looked at her cousin like she was crazy. "Why couldn't you choose your own family?!" Sharpay asked angrily. "Well Nick and I broke up. I couldn't handle anymore rules so I'm starting to...to follow my own rules." Mikayla fought back.

-

On the way to Troy's house, "Troy, my parents are still bossing me around like I'm still a little kid. Can you stay with me at my house?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend. "Of course Gabs." Troy smiled and they both walked to Gabriella's house. They entered through the front door and soon enough Gabriella's mom was waiting for her. "Mom, don't say anything. Please? Just once can you think about what you're going to say. I didn't want to be alone in the house with you and dad, so I asked Troy if he could stay here for a night. Then I'm finding a job soon and I'll be out of this house by the time I have enough money that I can live on." Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and they made it into Gabriella's room, without any fighting.

-

Troy smiled and said, "You were tough with your mom today..did you know that?" Gabriella nodded and sat on her bed. Gabriella stood up and closed her bedroom door because she didn't want her mom barging in when she was asleep with Troy. Gabriella thought of something. "Does it smell in here or is it just me?" Gabriella breathed through her mouth while she plugged her nose. "Nothing smells." Troy said, looking at Gabriella in a weird way. "Did you take a shower this morning Troy?" Gabriella teased. "I take a shower every morning and every night." he said.

Gabriella giggled and stood up. "I was kidding babe." "Ha ha ha." Troy pulled off his shirt and..."Why give me your shirt?" Gabriella looked at his shirt like it was some ugly little thing. He looked at her seriously. Gabriella rolled her eyes and placed Troy's shirt on the chair. "That's where you should put your stuff okay?" Gabriella asked him. He nodded like a little kid. "Troy!" Gabriella startled him. "What?" he asked her. "You..I..um..hot." Gabriella said in a sheepishly kind of way. "You..I..um..hot?" Troy mimicked Gabriella, but put her sentence into a question. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are taking your pants off and I'm thinking that it's getting hot." Gabriella answered very dumbly. "Are you sure? Or..am I just making you feel hot?" Troy asked smartly. "2nd question." Gabriella said entering the bathroom and closing the door. She locked it and sat in there for a few minutes.

-

After an hour in the bathroom, Gabriella opened the door and found Troy sleeping (in his boxers). _He looks hot in his boxers. Did I just say that? _Gabriella thought to herself. Gabriella looked at herself and she decided to take some sweat pants and a light blue tank top to wear for sleeping. Once Gabriella got in bed, Troy wrapped her arms around her and Gabriella was in a very comfortable possition. She finally fell asleep.


	18. Troy's Birthday Part 1

**(A/N: Please review. Might change the rating sometime this week. Also, I'd like to thank for those who rated this story. I really need more reviews & can someone be able to tell people for me? please?-Angela)**

**Reviews: 17  
Goal: 15-20**

**Chapter 17: Troy's Birthday Part 1**

The next morning Gabriella woke up and looked over to Troy, he was still asleep. _He's still asleep!? But he looks cute though. Ugh, I said it again! I hate myself. _Gabriella cursed in her head. Gabriella tried to not make any movement, but everytime Troy moved, she froze. Instead, she sat in bed...thinking. Gabriella was thinking about something, but she had to go downstairs. Suddenly, her stomach grumbled. _Damn..I need to eat something. _Gabriella got out of bed and headed downstairs, but her parents were already eating breakfast. _Can this day get any worse? _She thought. Gabriella entered the kitchen and said, "Good morning." Her mom turned around and saw Gabriella downstairs. "Where's Troy?" her mom asked. "Still asleep." Gabriella replied, yawning.

"And I assure you we didn't do anything last night. He fell asleep before me." Gabriella's mom smiled and Gabriella smiled back. _This is nice. _She thought. She decided that she was eating cereal. She was almost done when Troy came downstairs. "Good morning sleepyhead." Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek and sat back down to finish her cereal. Troy was already dressed when he came downstairs. "Mom, I'm gonna go over and go to Sharpay's house. I'll be back by dinner." Gabriella headed upstairs, got dressed, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, and went back downstairs to say good-bye to her parents. She dragged Troy along with her and they walked to Sharpay's house. "How far away is Shar from your house Gabs?" Troy asked.

"10 minutes or 5 if I took the car, but I decided to walk anyway." Gabriella answered. Troy nodded. "Did you sleep well last night?" he asked. It had already been 5 minutes and they were almost there, but it took another 5. "Yeah. You?" Gabriella looked at him, smiling. "Yeah, but you kick too much." Troy joked. "You snore." Gabriella teased. "But at least snoring doesn't hurt." Troy teased back.

-

Gabriella and Troy finally arrived at Sharpay's mansion. "No matter how many times we come here, it always feels like the first time." Troy said. Gabriella nodded in agreement and rang the door bell. Mikayla answered it, followed by Ryan. "Hey, is Sharpay here?" Gabriella asked. "Yeah, she's in her room." Ryan answered for Mikayla. Gabriella told Troy to wait downstairs with Ryan and Mikayla while she goes upstairs to Sharpay's room. Gabriella knocked on the door and heard a faint "come in" from inside the room. Gabriella entered and saw Sharpay, crying. Gabriella walked over to Sharpay. "You okay Shar?"

Gabriella asked. Sharpay shook her head. "Z-Zeke, h-h-he broke up with me." Sharpay sobbed. "Why? What happened?" Gabriella hugged her friend. "I don't know. He just walked up to me yesterday or a couple days ago and said that it was over between us." Sharpay hugged Gabriella. "I'm glad you're here Gabs." "I'm always here for moral support Shar." Gabriella assured her friend. "He's a piece of crap. I can't believe he would leave me!" Sharpay said. "Shh..I'll let Troy talk to him. I promise. Now let's go downstairs. I promised my mom I'd be home by dinner." Gabriella said. Sharpay nodded and they headed downstairs.

-

At Gabriella's house, Troy went back home and Sharpay decided to stay with Mikayla for a few days. Ryan stayed at the mansion while Sharpay was gone. "Mom, I'm back." Gabriella said, entering her house and locking the door. "Good because we have something to talk to you about." Gabriella was 22 and the last thing she wanted to talk about was getting married and having a family. She dreamed of her wedding since she was a little girl. Since then, she would always want to be a flower girl or even a bridesmaid or maid of honor. "What do you want to talk to me about mom?" Gabriella sat down with her parents in the living room. "Troy." Her dad said firmly.

"What about Troy?" Gabriella asked her dad, confused. "The way he treats you with respect and that you were the only one for him. If you ever get married, always remember that guy would have to treat you with respect." her dad explained. "Troy is not like the guys I've been with, maybe Ryan, but that was only for a year. Troy is a really great guy. I've known that since I was 12 and I loved him ever since. And the only guy I want to think of marrying right now, is Troy." Gabriella said.

-

"Mom, Gabriella's not that type of girl. She is very nice and I love her." Troy said firmly. His parents were forcing him to marry someone else, well...his mom was. "C'mon honey, if Troy wants to marry Gabriella..it's his decision. Not ours." Jack said to his wife. Lucille sighed, "Alright." "Yes!" Troy said happily. "But only if you promise that--" "Okay, okay..I promise mom. But it's always the girl's decision though and it may be the boy's, but we're not totally sure about that." Troy headed upstairs and took a shower.

-

June 25th- Troy's Birthday

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was Troy's birthday. I can't believe he's 23 already..wow. The last time I saw him was in high school and we were both 18. Good times. It's already been 11 years and we're still best friends. my mom gave me the lecture about marrying the right guy, but i told her...'Troy is who I want to marry. It's my decision mom, not yours.' I assured my mom._

_My mom was still afraid that Troy and I might get married and then move somewhere else, but I'll never do that. Right now, I'm trying to find a job ON Troy's birthday. He called and asked where I was, but I told him that I'm at the mall. I lied to him._

_Anyway, I was at the mall getting a job at the shoe store, but instead I got it at the clothing store instead. I'm good with fashion, so that could be a good job. I'm getting 50 per week. I totally can't believe it. I just started today and my payday is every Saturday. That's a good thing, but I still have money from my scholarship in college..I could be a teacher! Maybe at East or West High. They're really good schools. Well, now I'm on my way to Troy's house with Troy's gift. It was a really cool gift and he wouldn't find out that I bought "us" a new house. It wasn't far from our parent's house. It was only about a 15 minute drive..okay, 10 minutes._

_Love,_

_Gabriella Anne Montez (I really wish Troy would ask me to marry him. It's not like I'm expecting anything right now.)_


	19. Troy's Birthday Part 2

**(A/N: Please review. Might change the rating sometime this week. Also, I'd like to thank for those who rated this story. I really need more reviews & can someone be able to tell people for me? please?-Angela)**

**Reviews: 17  
Goal: 15-20**

**Chapter 17: Troy's Birthday Part 2**

Gabriella arrived a few minutes later at Lava Springs (where Troy's birthday was held) and she entered, but found no one there except Troy. Gabriella walked up to him, with something behind her back. "Hey Troy." she said. Troy turned and saw it was Gabriella. "Hey." he said with sadness in his voice. "What's wrong?" Gabriella placed the present on the table and sat down next to him. They were in the lounge. "Everyone left. They..they went to the hospital." Troy said. "Ohmygod! What happened?" Gabriella was totally shocked and demanded Troy that she wanted to know. "Sharpay's car got hit as Shar was driving here, Taylor collapsed; he thought she fell asleep and brought her there, Ryan was driving and his car spun out of control, and finally I was thinking about you."

he paused and tears were in his eyes. "I thought you would be there. In the hospital, hurt and dying. I..I would be alone and who else would I be with if it wasn't for you Gabs. You're the other half of my heart and if you're gone, nobody will be there to patch it up." Troy let the tears fall. Gabriella hugged her boyfriend. "I'm so sorry this had to happen. I will always love you Troy, no matter what. And I have to tell you something." Gabriella said. Troy looked at her. "No one will ever replace the great Troy Bolton. Okay?" Gabriella smiled and Troy nodded. "Now let's go and see our friends." Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and they made their way to their cars.

-

Gabriella and Troy both arrived at the hospital (safely). They reached the front desk when Gabriella asked, "May we see Ms. Taylor McKessie please?" "Sure. 208." the lady said pointing towards the corridor. "Also, Mr. Ryan Evans and his sister, Miss Sharpay Evans?" Gabriella asked. She nodded again. "They're in rooms 201 & 202." "Thank you." Gabriella thanked the lady. She and Troy walked down the corridor. "You go visit Taylor and I'll visit Ryan and Sharpay. Then in 1 hour, we'll switch. Okay?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded and went to room 208 where Taylor was. Gabriella entered room 201 & 202 was right next door because there was a door & glass window where Sharpay could be seen.

Gabriella walked up to Ryan, he was awake. "Hey Wildcat." Gabriella smiled and Ryan smiled back. "Are you okay?" she asked him. "Broke an arm. That's all." Ryan said as Gabriella hugged him (carefully). "I'm sorry that this happened to you. Troy was misserable. He told me the whole story." Gabriella pulled back from the hug and sat in a chair near-by. "I bet this is his worst birthday ever." Ryan said, sitting up. "You'll be okay...right?" Gabriella asked. Ryan nodded. "I'm leaving tonight. My car's crashed and I have no car to drive home. My car keys were left there, so..." "I'll drive you home Ry. That's what friends are for." Gabriella assured him. "Thanks." he said.

"I have 1 hour to talk to you. Do you want to say anything to Troy?" Gabriella took out a notepad and pencil from her bag. "You always come with the right supplies Gabs. But thanks for asking because there are somethings that I would like to say to him." Ryan thought for a moment and told Gabriella what he would say.

Ryan: _"Troy, you have always been a great friend of mine. Even though Sharpay was mean and a snob when we were kids, she somehow cared about you. You were always there by Gabriella's side and you made her feel like one of us. She deserves to be with a guy like you and you're lucky to have her as your girlfriend. Well, the good news is that I just broke my arm. Well, I would like to say thank you for being there for Chad and I. You've always been pushy, just kidding. Gabriella loves you and I think..you should marry her. Make me a best man, along with Chad. Peace out, Ryan."_

Gabriella smiled. "That was so sweet and I could tell that it came from your heart." Gabriella gave Ryan a kiss on his cheek & signed his cast too because she had a blue permanent maker with her. Blue was always Gabriella's favorite color because of Troy's blue eyes. Gabriella opened the door and walked into the next room. Sharpay's.

-

"How's Gabriella?" Chad asked quietly 'coz Taylor was still asleep. "She's good." Troy answered in the same tone. Just then, the door opened and Gabriella entered. "Sharpay and Ryan want to see you next." she said and Troy left. Once Troy left, Gabriella went right to asking the questions. "How's Tay?" "She's same as usual, but she's asleep." Chad pointed Taylor to Gabriella. "Do you have anything to say about Troy so I can write it down? Taylor may do it later, but I want to ask you first." Gabriella asked. "Sure." Chad said and then Gabriella started writing.

Chad: _"You are like one of my brothers. Between you and Zeke, you're the best. We've been friends since preschool and I think that Gabriella is the best girl alive. She's smart, funny, wonderful, a great friend, and she's always there for you. Unlike me, I always leave you for something else. Thanks for everything man and if you ever want to get married, you should definately marry Gabriella. Me and Ryan will be your best men. Just hurry up...alright? Well, let's play basketball sometime. Just the two of us. Peace. Chad"_

"Thanks Chad. I think that you'll make Troy really happy 'coz you gave me a lot of laughs." Gabriella said. "Well, I gotta go. I'm going to bring Troy to our house. Oh and I got a job at the mall in a clothing store. 50 per week! Isn't that so cool? Well, I gotta goo. See ya Chad!" Gabriella hugged Chad good-bye and found Troy in the waiting room. "Here." Gabriella handed the piece of paper she wrote on to Troy. "What is it?" Troy looked at the paper and saw how pretty Gabriella's handwriting was. "Read it. It's from Ryan, Sharpay, and Chad. You'll get 2 more. One from me and one from Tay." Gabriella said as Troy read silently. He smiled at most of the funny parts, then his face had gone from funny to serious in 10 seconds.

Gabriella was worried and started thinking. _I hope that Taylor will say something. What am I going to say? _


	20. I had sex with'

**Reviews: 18  
Goal: 15-20**

**Chapter 18:**

On July 4th, the party was being held Lava Springs. "Gabriella, I have to tell you something." Troy said. Gabriella and Troy walked until they reached the hill top. Troy took a deep breath. "Ever since you left, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was 12 and Chad thought that 12 year olds shouldn't be thinking about falling in love, but I was totally different from him and Ryan. I would just like to say that I love you no matter what my mom says. I don't care about anyone else, I just care about you and I admit that I love you Gabriella."

Troy was 23 and Gabriella was 22. "So, will you do the honor and marry me Gabriella Anne Montez?" Troy asked her as he pulled out the most...there's no words left to describe the ring anyway. Tears of joy and excitement were running down Gabriella's cheeks. "Yes, I would do the honor of marrying you Troy David Alexander Bolton." Gabriella smiled as Troy placed the ring on her finger. It fitted on her ring finger just like a glove. The kissed as the fireworks came and everyone was watching them.

"What did you think he said to her?" Chad whispered to Ryan. "He asked her the question." Ryan whispered back. "Yes!" Chad said and Taylor looked at him. "Yes that's a good sight." Chad looked away and Ryan laughed.

-

Gabriella and Troy were in Troy's car. "Turn left here." Gabriella said. "Wait, but you--" "Just turn left." Gabriella smiled and Troy turned left. "At the first stop sign, turn right and go straight until you see a big white house." Troy looked at her when they reached the first stop sign and he turned right. The kept going straight until they came to a big white house. "This is not your house Gabs." Troy said as Gabriella got out of the car and took out her keys.

"Then why is your car here?" he asked. "Because..." she opened the door. "It's our house." Troy was amazed. "Wow." That was all he could say. The house was a two story, but had a lot of "creative" spaces in between or that's what Gabriella's mom would say. "I know." Gabriella closed the door and locked it. "No one knows where we live, except you & me." Gabriella placed the keys in the the bowl near the door. Troy had already put the keys there. "I can get used to this." he said.

"Why?" Gabriella asked confused. "Because.." Troy kissed her, then pulled back. "So I can spend more time with you." He kissed her again while caressing her cheek. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss became deeper and deeper. Gabriella pulled back. "Aww..." Troy said and sat down on the sofa. "A girl has to take off her shoes, doesn't she?" Gabriella teased as she took her shoes off and her jacket. After Gabriella had taken her shoes off, she walked back to Troy and started kissing him again. Roughly, but passionate.

-

Troy stood up and Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist. Gabriella began to take off his shirt while Troy took hers off. They made their way to the master bedroom and Troy kicked the door closed. He didn't care about locking it because they were the only two there. Troy was on top of Gabriella kissing her jawline, moved up behind her ear, and the down to her neck. Gabriella moaned as she unbuttoned Troy's pants. Troy pulled Gabriella's skirt off, while Gabriella played with his boxers. Slowly pulling it down.

Gabriella was on the bed, while Troy hovered over her. Gabriella sat up for a second. "Troy, I have to tell you something." Gabriella said. Troy looked at her confused. "What is it?" he asked. "Okay..." Gabriella paused. "I had sex with Ryan Evans." Gabriella covered her mouth because she couldn't believe she said that. "Why didn't you tell me?" Troy asked again. "Well, it was the ring and how gorgeous it was. When I saw him at the hospital, I couldn't help but think back at the memories we had with Ryan. I'm so so sorry Troy. I just can't do this if I already lost my virginity to our best friend." Gabriella stood up and got out of bed.

-

Gabriella woke up the next day and saw that Troy was gone. Gabriella put on a tank top and some sweat pants on. She went downstairs to see if he was there, but the TV wasn't on. Gabriella was worried and suddenly saw a note on the refrigerator door. She read it silently.

-Gabs,

Sorry about last night,  
but I need sometime to think.  
I talked to Ryan & he apologized.  
I can't tell you where I am  
Because I know that you  
will try and search for me.  
But like I said, I need time to think.

Troy Bolton


	21. Mistakes and I Do's

**Reviews: 19  
Goal: 15-20**

**Chapter 19: Mistakes & I Do's**

Gabriella suddenly thought. _This is all my fault. _She got dressed, grabbed her car keys, locked the door, and drove her car to Troy's house. She wanted to find out if his parents knew about anything. Jack answered the door. "Mr. Bolton, do you know where Troy is? It's really urgent and I have to talk to him." Gabriella couldn't wait any longer. "Not that I know of. Try Chad's house, maybe he knows." Jack said to her. Gabriella thanked him and drove her car to Chad's house. She knocked on Chad's door and he answered. "Do you know where Troy is? It's really urgent." Gabriella panicked. "Um..I have no idea. He usually calls. See if Ry knows, if not...check out the place where he brought you on your birthday."

She thanked Chad and drove to Sharpay's Mansion. Ryan answered it and Gabriella told him the same story to him, but added a few extra details that she might've told Troy about their encounter. Sadly, Ryan said that he had no idea where Troy was and Gabriella's last home was at the place he brought her on her birthday. Gabriella drove to the same excat place where she had been before with her mom and suddenly, she saw Troy there. She parked her car and locked it. She just stood there watching the waves crash against the white sand. It was a very sunny day and there were kids playing around with their parents.

She used to be one of those kids. Gabriella sighed and slowly walked up to him. Troy didn't hear anyone coming, but he turned around to see that Gabriella was walking towards him. "Gabs, I thought I told you that I needed sometime to think." he was very confused. He wondered why Gabriella still searched for him, even if he said not to. "I'm still your girlfriend, right?" Gabriella took off her engagement ring. "Look, I know I told you that I had sex with Ryan. It was true, but I can't marry you, if you continue to act this way. I'll love you no matter what. Just think about it Troy. I have to go though." Gabriella walked away and he watched as her car drove off.

-

"Michelle, I don't know if I can handle my relationship with Troy." Gabriella said to her co-worker. They were working at Abercrombie. "Gabs, look. I've been there and I think that you should give him sometime to think. But anyway, it's lunch break and I'm so hungry." Michelle said rubbing her stomach to show she was hungry. Gabriella smiled as they walked out of the store and headed towards the food court. "Hold on, I have to say hi to someone. I'll meet you there." Gabriella said as she watched her friend leave. Gabriella walked into a Macy's store and saw that Troy was there.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella greeted him. "Hey. I've thought about what you said to me on the night when I asked you to marry me and I was sorry that I took off the next morning." he apologized. "No big. Um..but Ryan asked me to um..." Gabriella didn't know how to put it. She was still nervous in front of him, even though they were adults now. "He asked you to marry him?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded, figuring he might be mad at her. "That's great. I'm glad he did." Troy said, smiling for once. "You're happy?" Gabriella asked him. It was almost Gabriella's birthday and she was happy that Troy had accepted. Troy nodded.

"You're the best, but I have to go and eat lunch with Michelle. I'll see you tomorrow then. Oh! It's also my birthday tomorrow, we're meeting at our house." Gabriella said before walking away. "Which house?" Troy asked confused. "Well, the house we went to...that was mine and yours, but Ryan bought the mansion and so..the party's going to be there. Bye!" Gabriella smiled and walked away.

-

On Gabriella & Ryan's wedding, "Sharpay, I can't marry your brother." Gabriella said taking off the ring. "But said yes to him." Taylor said as Gabriella walked outside. The 2 girls followed her. "I know, but I can't. I've made a mistake." Gabriella walked up to the room Ryan, Troy and Chad were in. She knocked on the door. Troy answered the door. "Can you give this to Ryan for me?" Gabriella handed the ring to Troy. "Um...why?" Chad stood beside his friend. Gabriella dug into Troy's jacket & pant pockets until she found the black velvet box. "That's..." Chad started to say as Gabriella opened it. "Troy, tell Ryan this wedding's off and our wedding's on." Troy smiled as he watched Gabriella put her 'old' engagement ring on.

Ryan stepped in between his 2 friends. "But.." he paused. "Ryan I love you, but I can't do this. I've made a mistake and I've been thinking. Our wedding is off and I'm marrying Troy Bolton." Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and they made their way to the alter. People were watching them in amazement. Gabriella talked to the priest and said that she wouldn't be marrying Ryan Evans. Instead she would be marrying Troy Bolton. The priest agreed and the wedding had started.

"Do you Troy David Alexander Bolton, take Gabriella Anne Montez - to be your lawfully wedded wife - to have and to hold; in sickness and in health; for richer or for poor; till death do you part?"

"I do." Troy said confidently.

"Do you Gabriella Anne Montez, take Troy David Alexander Bolton - to be your lawfully wedded husband - to have and to hold; in sickness and in health; for richer or for poor; till death do you part?"

Gabriella smiled. "I do."

They exchanged rings and finally the priest closed the book and said, "You may now kiss the bride." Gabriella giggled as Troy leaned into kiss her. Suddenly, she was being lifted (bridal style) by Troy and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, what do you want to do Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked whispering. "Hmm..." Gabriella thought, smiling though.


	22. A Sexual Interruption

**Reviews: 20  
Goal: 20-25**

**Chapter 20: A Sexual Interruption**

"KARAOKE NIGHT!!" Sharpay screamed. Taylor and Gabriella were jumping up and down saying, "LET'S SING LET'S SING LET'S SING!! GIRLS GO FIRST GIRLS GO FIRST GIRLS GO FIRST!!" The boys were getting irritated. That night, after the wedding, Troy, Gabriella, and their friends were all at the house Gabriella bought. "Gabriella goes first." Sharpay sang and Gabriella grabbed the mic. She finally selected a song.

Buttons - Pussycat Dolls

im telling you to loosen up my buttons baby

but you keep frontin

saying what you going do to me

but i aint seen nothing

im telling you to loosen up my buttons baby

but you keep frontin

saying what you going do to me

but i aint seen nothing

typical

hardly the type i fall for

i like when the physical

dont leave me asking for more

im a sexy mama

who knows just how get what i wanna

what i want to is spring this on you

back up all of the things that i told you

you've been saying all the right things all night long

but i cant seem to you get you over here to help take this off

baby, cant you see

how these clothes are fitting on me

and the heat coming from this beat

im about to blow

i dont think you know

Gabriella finished the song and Sharpay was next.

Before He Cheats - Carrie Underwood

right now, hes probably slow dancing with a beach blonde tramp

and shes probably gettin frisky

right now, hes probably buyin her some fruity little drink

coz she cant shoot whiskey

right now, hes probably up behind her with a poolstick

showing her how to shoot a combo

and he don't know...

i dug my key into the side

of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive

carved my name into his leather seats

i took a louisville slugger to both headlights

slashed a whole in all four tires

maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

right now, shes probably up sing some white-trashed version

of shania karaoke

right now, shes probably saying "i'm drunk"

and hes thinking that hes gonna get lucky

right now, hes probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth

of that bathroom polo

and he don't know...

When Sharpay finished the song, it was Troy's turn to sing next.

Forever - Chris Brown

its you and me

moving at the speed of light

into eternity

tonight, is the night

join me to the middle of ecstasy

feel the melody in the rhythm of

music around you, around you

im gonna take you there,

im gonna take you there

so dont be scared

im right here, baby

we can go anywhere, anywhere

but first its your chance

take my hand, come with me

Troy was the last person to sing and everyone suddenly were all clapping. "Let's play a game!" Sharpay suggested. "What kind?" Taylor asked. Sharpay took a champagne botte out and the cork flew somewhere in the house. "That won't get us drunk Shar!" Chad whined. "But this might." Gabriella took out 12 bottles of beer, she smiled. Every single one of her friends, except Gabriella were just drinking the beer. Only Gabriella just stood there and drank champagne. She just smiled in amazement. "Heeyyyy Gabsss." A very drunk Sharpay. Gabriella smiled. "Hey Shar. Whats up?" she asked. "Nothhhiinnnn muuuuuch." Sharpay fell on the floor and Gabriella giggled.

Everyone was asleep on the floor, except for Troy who was fully wide awake. "How many did you drink babe?" she asked. "One." he replied. "I bet Shar drank the most, they're all asleep and drunk. They're definately going to have a hang-over tomorrow." Gabriella said. Troy agreed with a laugh. "Well, I'm glad we're married." Gabriella stood up. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked. "You'll see." Gabriella headed up stairs as Troy stood there, watching her in shock. Her words played over and over in his mind. He followed Gabriella upstairs and entered one of the rooms. Gabriella was taking a shower, but he didn't want to..._forget it. _He thought to himself and he took off his shirt.

Gabriella stepped out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around. "You were here all this time babe?" Gabriella asked. "Not all, just 3 minutes." he replied. Gabriella looked at him and sighed. "You still can't resist, huh?" she asked him and he nodded like a 5 year old, with sad eyes and a pouting face. "Okay." Gabriella smiled and she pulled Troy into the bathroom. "Why are we in the bathroom?" Troy asked. "Do you want any of our friends to wake up the next morning and find out that we're having sex in one of the guest rooms?" Gabriella asked Troy. He just stared. "No." Gabriella locked the door. "So, where are we going to..." "In the shower and I know I just took a shower, but you didn't and you smell really bad." Gabriella joked.

Gabriella locked the bathroom door and Troy entered the shower, after taking the rest of his clothes off. Gabriella got into the shower again and they started making out. The bathtub was as big as the jacuzzi and the shower was like a small closet. Gabriella turned the shower on and grabbed the soap. "You first." Gabriella said as she made her hands as soapy as possible and started scrubbing Troy's back. "You can be a massager. Didn't you know that." Troy said. "Yeah, I used to rub my dad's feet and back a whole lot. He said that I should work as one of those massagers." Gabriella smiled and as she continued to rub Troy's arms, including his chest.

After all the soap had gone from Troy's body and Gabriella's as well, they dried themselves and Gabriella wrapped her arms & legs around Troy's neck and waist. Troy carried her and placed her on the counter. "Mmmm.." Gabriella moaned as Troy rubbed Gabriella's nice wet clit. "Ohh...Troy." she moaned again. Troy placed his index finger inside Gabriella's cunt as he went in and out. "Wait Troy," Gabriella said. "do you want to have kids now or later?" "Gabs, I love kids. Especially my little cousin Alexis. She's sweet and funny, just like you. You act too much like a kid yourself." Troy teased. Gabriella smiled. "So..you want kids now?" Gabriella asked. Troy leaned in and kissed her.

"If that's what you want, I'm all yours Gabs." Troy said when he pulled back.


	23. Nick's Arrival

**Reviews: 23  
Goal: 20-25**

**Chapter 21:** **Nick's Arrival**

Gabriella smiled and they continued as Gabriella spreaded her legs wide apart and Troy fitted perfectly in the middle, inserting his cock into her nice wet..."Ooohhh...Troy..." she moaned as soon he slowly entered. "Faster." she breathed and she saw Troy's devilish smile as he went faster. Gabriella brought her hand down to rub her clit. Troy kissed her neck, shoulders, and now he was already feeling Gabriella's nice structure. He licked her nipples and sucked on them. Gabriella was rubbing as fast as she possibly could. Troy didn't stop, suddenly, Gabriella whispered, "Cum for me baby."

Troy didn't think of Gabriella as a naughty girl, but he loved it when she talked naughty. Gabriella was reaching her climax point, when Troy was reaching his and both of their cum mixed. Troy was breathing heavily and Gabriella too. Troy pulled out and Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist. "Yeah, letting me do all the work." he joked. Gabriella smiled. "Not funny Troy, but I'm really tired." Gabriella yawned. "Same here. After all...I did most of the work." he said in a snobby way, but Gabriella knew he was joking. "You're right." Gabriella yawned again and fell asleep as Troy carried her all the way to their Master Bedroom without getting noticed.

-

The next morning, Gabriella woke up and had decided to wear one of Troy's shirts. She was about to open the door when Troy woke up. "You're not leaving without a morning kiss." Gabriella turned around and gently sat on him. Her pussy rubbed against his cock. He was immediately turned on and Gabriella felt him erect. "Did I make you do that baby?" she asked innocently and kissed him on his cheek. "I wuve you. Muah!" She said and left the room giggling. Troy got out of bed and put on his boxers and pants on. He followed Gabriella outside and saw that their friends were still asleep. "Lazy ass people." Troy muttered jokingly under his breath and walked over to his wife.

"Aren't they just a bunch of lazy people?" Gabriella asked. "Excatly what I said, but you made it into a question. What's for breakfast?" he kissed her cheek. "Plus, you look sexy in my shirts." "Pssh! Don't I always?" Gabriella looked at him and turned to opened the pantry to get some cereal. "Oooh...I love cereal. Gimme gimme gimme!" Troy said like a little child as he sat down on the counter, with a bowl and spoon in his hand. Gabriella took out the milk and smiled sweetly. "I wonder if the kids will be like you." Gabriella teased. "Hurry up mommy!" Troy whined and Gabriella laughed. Gabriella took the bowl, poured the milk & cereal, as she gave it to a happy Troy; Chad woke up with an aching neck.

"Yummy!" Troy said, eating the cereal happily. Chad walked into the kitchen and sat down by his friend. "Good morning Chad!" Gabriella said. "Good morning Gabs. Man! My neck hurts so badly." he said trying his best to massage it. "Here, let me do it." Gabriella walked around the island counter and massaged Chad neck. "Feeling any better?" she asked him. "Yeah..a lot. What's for breakfast?" Chad asked, feeling releaved already. "Cereal." Gabriella said. Chad looked at the cereal Troy had and said he would eat later. Chad hopped off the counter, but was being pulled back with force by Gabriella.

"Dude, listen to her. She can be fierce. You know them Wildcat girls." Troy said and hopped off the counter as he placed the bowl & spoon in the sink. "You never leave this house until you eat and I'm watching you Danforth!" Gabriella left the room and headed into the living room. She stepped over Taylor, Sharpay, and Ryan. Finally she reached the CD player and played some music.

-

7 Things - Miley Cyrus

i probably shouldnt say this

but at times i get so scared

when i think about the previous

relationship we shared

it was awesome but we lost it

its not possible for me,

not to care

and now we're standing in the rain

and nothings ever gonna change

until you hear, my dear

the seven things i hate about you

the seven things i hate about you, oh you

youre vain

your games

youre insecure

you love me, you like her

you make me laugh,

you make me cry,

but i dont know which

side to by.

your friends, theyre jerks,

and when you at like them

just know it hurts

i wanna be with the one i know

and the seventh thing i hate the most that you do

you make me love you.

Everyone started waking up and telling Gabriella to turn the music off, but Gabriella wasn't listening to them. The next verse played and the chorus came again. This time, Gabriella sang along.

youre vain

your games

youre insecure

you love me, you like her

you make me laugh,

you make me cry,

but i dont know which

side to by.

your friends, theyre jerks,

and when you act like them

just know it hurts

i wanna be with the one i know

and the seventh thing i hate the most that you do

you make me love you.

and where do all the great things

that would take so long to write

i probably should mention,

the seven that i like

-

Gabriella went to work after her friends complained about the music. "Bye!" Gabriella left and drove to the mall. She entered the store and saw Michelle. "Hey Michelle! I have some awesome news!" Gabriella said excitedly. "Tell me!" she said in the same tone Gabriella was. "I got married and the best part was last night. Oh my god. I can't even explain. Everything went by so fast, but I have the best husband ever. He's funny, sweet, smart, cool, and he loves me so so so so much. I love him too and I knew that we were perfect for each other." Gabriella explained everything, but Michelle wasn't paying attention because some cute guy entered the store and Gabriella looked to see who it was. _Nick Anderson?_


	24. A Bet with the Boltons

**Reviews: 23  
Goal: 20-25**

**If you have noticed, Troy's Birthday Part 1 says Chapter 17 & Troy's Birthday Part 2 says Chapter 17, that one was supposed to be chapter 18. I'm really sorry.**

**Chapter 22: A Bet with the Boltons**

Gabriella didn't want to talk to him again, so she decided to leave, but someone grabbed her arm and she turned to look. "Gabriella?" he asked her. She nodded. "Nick Anderson. I knew you looked familiar." Nick said smartly. "Yeah, I agree. Look, I have to go home soon. I'll see you again. Bye." Gabriella smiled and Nick released his grip as Gabriella walked away. _I still love her, but I wonder if she's married. _Nick thought and took out his cellphone to call her. Gabriella's phone rang.

"Nick, please stop calling me." Gabriella drove on the freeway.

"Gabs, I still can't stop thinking about you. But I know you still hate me. So, how's Troy?"

"He's good." Gabriella took the next exit.

"Explain good."

"He's still the same Troy, but he's a married man now." Gabriella turned right at the second street and proceeded to turn left.

"Who's he married to?"

"Me." Gabriella turned left and stopped at the stop sign. She turned right and continued to go straight.

"Oh. Well, do you still know Mikayla?" Nick walked out of the store after paying for the things he bought.

"Shar's cousin. Yeah." Gabriella parked her car in the driveway next to Troy's car. She walked up to the front door and found the key to unlock it.

"Well, she and I are getting married." He walked to his car.

"When?" Gabriella unlocked the door and threw the key in the bowl, turned around and locked the door.

"Um..this Saturday." He started his car.

"Wow, that's good. Well, I have to go now. But um, I'll call Kay about that. Bye!" Gabriella hung up and placed her cellphone in her pocket. Troy wasn't home yet, so Gabriella had time to just hang around and watch TV. She turned on the TV and popped in a movie. It was called "27 Dresses". Gabriella sighed and just watched. Troy was working as a basketball coach at West High and Chad was working at East. Taylor worked as a Chemistry teacher, Sharpay and Ryan worked as Drama teachers; they were all in the same school. East High. Gabriella sighed and wished that she was with them.

_17 years later..._

During those past 17 years, Troy had left Gabriella and Gabriella was alone with her 17 year old daughter. Troy left her daughter when she was a baby. How rude was that? And left for another girl. Gabriella now works at East High as an English teacher. "Mom, please don't embarrass me in front of my friends. 'Kay?" 17 year old Sophie Marie Bolton said harshly. Gabriella smiled. "Okay. I won't." Gabriella and her daughter walked up to the office after they had entered. Sophie had long curly hair, brown eyes, and has a thing for sports. "You still love playing basketball, don't cha?" Gabriella joked with her daughter. "Mom!" Sophie whined. "I was kidding okay. Can't you take a joke?" Gabriella asked. "Gabriella!" she heard a voice and turned around.

"Chad! Ryan!!" Gabriella hugged them. "Why are you here?" Ryan asked. "Oh..I just decided to work here. I got bored working at the mall. So, what about you guys?" Gabriella had the same kind smile she had 17 years ago. "We applied here at the same time. Along with Shar & Tay, but they're at West High now. They wanted to go back there and see their old friends. We thought you were going to work there." Ryan said. "No, I decided that I wanted to be with you guys." Sophie walked over. "Is this little Sophie?" Chad asked. "Uncle Chad!" Sophie hugged her uncle. "Yea." Gabriella nodded. "Well, we have to go. We'll see you at lunch." Chad said. "Okay. Bye!" Gabriella hugged her friends good-bye.

-

In Gabriella's homeroom, she had her daughter and a bunch of other people who seemed to like school. Sophie sat in the back and soon more students came in. "Class, I'd like you all to take your seats." Someone raised their hand. It was a girl with blonde hair in the front. "Miss Montez, Blake's late again." she pointed towards the seat next to her. "Last name?" Gabriella asked. "Bolton." the girl replied. "And..what's your name?" Gabriella asked. "Michelle Ann Baylor. This is my brother. Michael Baylor." she pointed to the kid behind her. "Are you twins?" she asked them. "Yes." Michelle replied.

Blake, Michelle was just talking about him, entered class. "Am I late?" he asked the teacher. "Yes you are, but I'm going to let you go. This is just the first warning." Gabriella said. "Thanks." Blake smiled. "Wait, can you tell me why you're late?" Gabriella asked. "Well my dad had this meeting and he forgot what time it. He promised he would get me to school on time, but he broke his promise. So anyway, may I sit down?" Blake was getting very impatient. "Okay." Gabriella smiled and Blake sat down.

-

During the school's free period, Gabriella decided to sneak a peak at West High. Chad and Ryan never noticed she was gone though. Gabriella heard some voices coming from the gym and she peaked through the window. It was Blake and his dad. Gabriella opened the doors as silently as possible and entered. A basketball came from nowhere and Gabriella hid behind the bleachers. Blake and his dad looked up. They saw that no one was there and they continued talking.

Normal: Troy _Italics: Blake_

_"Dad, you were always late for your basketball practice."_

"Yeah, I know that. But I wasn't 15 minutes late."

_"Well dad, don't you just realize that you're lonely?"_

"Don't talk in that tone son."

Suddenly the doors opened and a girl came in. "Hi Mr. Bolton." It was Sophie. "Hey Soph." Blake's dad hugged her. "Call me Troy next time." Troy said. _Troy! _Gabriella wanted to come out and hug him, but she was still afraid. Another basketball came out, but Sophie knew who it was. She rolled her eyes. "I know your hiding mom." Gabriella came out. "So, at least I can still boss you around." Gabriella replied. "Whatever. You can't beat me at basketball." her daughter teased. "Oh yeah?" Gabriella placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah." Sophie loved challenges. "Well, we play against the Boltons." Gabirlella said. "Bare feet." Sophie said. "Fine. What's the bet?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"If Montez' win, what do you suggest mom?"

"If we win, Coach Bolton will have to sing in front of us. Without any music."

"Ooh. Great choice mom!" Sophie did a high five with her mom.

"What if they won?" Sophie pointed towards them.

"Your mom kisses my dad." Blake said. Gabriella looked at Troy and Troy looked at Gabriella. There were no sparks flying, no connection. "Deal." Gabriella and Troy said the same thing at the same time. "Jinx you owe me a soda!" Gabriella smiled and picked up a basketball. "Bolton's go first." she passed the basketball to Troy.


	25. Back together through an intercourse

**Reviews: 24  
Goal: 20-25**

**Keep the story or delete?**

**Chapter 23: Back together through an Intercourse**

Troy dribbled the ball, but Sophie was having a hard time blocking it. He shot & scored! 5-10 and the Bolton's won. "Sore winner!" "Sore loser!" Sophie and Blake yelled at each other. Gabriella laughed and Troy just smiled. "But you still have to kiss him." Blake said. Gabriella looked at Troy. "I'd rather not." She grabbed her shoes and walked out of the gym. The doors closed and she leaned on the lockers near by and slid to the ground. "Oh Troy." she breathed out loud. Troy leaned against the door. "Gabriella." he breathed out loud, but neither Blake or Sophie heard because they left.

At East High, "Gabs, where have you been?! We've been looking all over the whole damn school for you." Gabriella giggled. Ryan can be protective at times. "Look, Ry..how old are you?" she asked him. "40." he replied. "Good, stop acting like my father and act like my brother for god sake!" Gabriella teased. Sophie and Blake arrived at school, laughing. Every student turned to see the 2. "Brings memories back here, doesn't it?" a voice asked and Gabriella turned around. "Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella asked. "That's right." he said. "Where's Troy?" "Oh, he's um..at West." Gabriella said sadly.

"Go and see him. I'll cover for you." Jack said. "Thank you." she hugged him and walked out the doors. Blake & Sophie followed Gabriella. "What is your mom up to?" Blake asked while they were following Gabriella. "I don't know." Sophie & Blake entered the school, suddenly.."Troy!!" they heard Gabriella in the halls. The halls were empty and Troy was just walking around. He looked up and saw someone calling him. Gabriella smiled and ran up to him. She hugged him, but he didn't hug back. He saw a ring on her finger, but he didn't want to ask.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. "Don't you--" "No, I'm sorry Gabs. We can't..we can't be together anymore." Troy pulled away. Tears ran down Gabriella's cheeks and followed Troy into the gym. "Look Troy, I don't care who you're with. But all I care about is you. When we first met, my heart skipped a beat. When we kissed, I couldn't breathe for one minute. When I married you, I cried like I've never cried before. Troy, I've always loved you. When you left, I was heartbroken and I thought that I had lost all hope. Please think about it." Gabriella left and Troy just watched her go.

-

"Mom," Sophie knocked on her mom's bedroom door that night. She hated to see her mom get hurt. She hated to see her cry. The doorbell rang and Sophie went to answer it. "Hey Blake. Hey Troy." Sophie greeted the two and let them in. "How is she?" Troy asked. "Bad. She was hurt by you." Sophie sat down on the couch next to Blake. "I'll go talk to her." Troy walked to the master bedroom and knocked on the door. He realized that the door was unlocked and entered. Gabriella looked up and threw a pillow at Troy with force. Well, all the pillows except on with force. Troy caught most of them.

"GET OUT!! I HATE YOU TROY BOLTON!! I HATE YOU AND I WOULD NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!" Gabriella stood up and hit Troy's chest. Troy held Gabriella's hands as she fought to break free. "LET GO TROY!! PLEASE..PLEASE LET GO!!" She screamed at him, tears running down her cheeks. "Gabriella, if you asked me if you were pretty..I'd say you were beautiful. If you asked me if I would cry if you left. I'd say that I would die. No one will be you Gabs, no one will ever replace you. Not even Blake's mom okay." Troy didn't want to see her cry and it was is fault for getting hurt.

She was staring at him with a cold glare, but Troy's lips crashed on to hers. His hands caressed her cheeks as he wiped her tears away. Troy kicked the door closed and locked it. "Marry me again." Troy said after they pulled back. "I need you. I want you. Please?" Gabriella nodded, but smiling and she kissed him again. Her hands caressed Troy's abs. Troy moaned and Gabriella knew she had reached the spot. She took off Troy's shirt and she smiled when he was eager to kiss her again. Troy began to take off her shirt, while Gabriella undid his pants. Troy found the clasp of her bra while his pants were around his ankles.

He kicked them off after taking off his socks and shoes. The kiss became deeper and Troy carried Gabriella (bridal style) onto the bed. Their tounges were having a fight in each others mouths. Troy pulled off her skirt, while she toyed with his boxers and slowly pulled them down. He pulled off her panties and threw them in the room. Gabriella grabbed Troy's cock and began licking it. Now Troy was pushed onto the bed with Gabriella on top of him. "Gabs.." Troy breathed before she started. She looked at him. "Yea?" she asked. "Don't you want to do it safe?" he asked her. "Okay." Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom.

A few seconds later she came back with a plastic wrapper. "How--" Troy pointed. Gabriella opened the wrapper and put it on his cock. Troy just lay there, watching Gabriella move up and down on his 'man-hood'. At first, she went in slowly. "So huge." She said. Troy smiled. "And you love watching me get hurt?" she asked him. He didn't say one word. Gabriella suddenly went up and down faster. Troy couldn't hold it in any longer. Finally they were done. Gabriella and Troy were both sleeping together.


	26. Boltons, Montez', Evans', & Danforth's

**Reviews: 24  
Goal: 20-25**

**Chapter 24: Blake, Michael, Sean, Sophie, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, and Taylor**

The next morning, Troy & Gabriella woke up. Gabriella hugged Troy, "Good Morning Bolton." she said. "Good morning Montez." he said, hugging her back. The house was completely empty, Gabriella wrapped herself in a blanket and opened the door & peeked to see if anyone was there. Gabriella checked the clock in the room. "Shit." she cursed under breath and turned to Troy. "We're late." "What?" Troy asked and looked at the clock. "I can't be late!" he panicked. Gabriela smiled and said, "Troy..let's just stay here. I wanna spend time with you again." "And not go to work?" Troy asked her, smiling as well. She nodded. "How much money do you have anyway?" Troy wondered. "A lot, but I'm not really sure 'coz I have't checked."

she replied. "Okay, lets stay home." Troy got back in bed and Gabriella as well. She snuggled close to him and said, "I'm hungry." Troy looked at her. "Okay fine. I'll get it." she stood up and walked into the kitchen (in her blanket) and opened the refrigerator. She pulled out a box of pizza and placed the pizza into the oven. She threw the box away and pulled out a plate. She took out 2 classes & 2 cans of soda. She headed back into the room. "Soda. Haven't had one in a long time." Troy said pouring himself & Gabriella a glass. Gabriella smiled and walked back into the kitchen. She placed the pizza on the plate and walked back into the room.

"Oooh! Gimme gimme gimme!!" Troy said after placing his glass on the bedside table next to him. Gabriella giggled. "Troy.." she said strictly. "Please?" he asked with a sad look on his face. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Here you go." she got in bed as Troy took a piece. "Yummy!" he said in a kiddish voice.

-

"Mom, I'm home!" Sophie called out as she entered the door. Gabriella walked out of the kitchen. "How was school?" she asked her daughter. "It was great! Blake wasn't late, but you and Troy weren't--" "Yeah, about that. We woke up late & I decided that Troy should stay here." Gabriella interrupted. The doorbell rang and Sophie answered it. "Hey Blake, Michael, and Sean." Sophie let the 3 guys in. "Who are they?" Gabriella pointed to the 2 guys who looked oddly familiar. Suddenly 2 more guys entered. "Chaddy!" Gabriella hugged Chad. "Oh yeah, hug him." Ryan said after closing the door & locking it.

"I wouldn't forget you Ry!" Gabriella hugged Ryan. Troy walked out of the bedroom and stopped in his tracks. He looked and saw his 2 friends standing there before him. "You guys remember Troy, right?" Gabriella pulled back from the hug and walked over to Troy. She brought him over to their friends. "Yeah. We remember him." Ryan said. Chad agreed. "Mom.." Sophie said. "Sorry, but we're all friends and introduce us to yours. We already know who Blake is." Gabriella said. "Okay..this is Michael and Sean. Blake's best friends and my friends as well." Sophie said.

"Sharing friends. I used to do that when I was your age." Gabriella recalled. "Well, we're going up to my room. Is that alright mom?" Sophie asked. "Yeah. Totally fine." Gabriella said and watched as her daughter walked upstairs with the guys following her. Gabriella walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. She sighed heavily. "You okay Gabs?" Troy asked her. "No." Gabriella said. "Tell us what's wrong." Ryan called out. "No!" Gabriella said, but more louder. "Why?" Chad asked, annoyingly.

"I said no, alright?" Gabriella took 3 pillows and aimed them at the guys. She plopped back down on the couch, grabbed a pillow, and screamed. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" Chad asked Troy. Troy shrugged. Gabriella sat up on the couch. "Sophie's just like me!" Gabriella exclaimed and walked to her room. She slammed the door. "Like her?" Ryan pointed. "I don't get it." Chad said. "She brought 3..oh." Troy thought for a while. "What is it?" Ryan asked. "Well, obviously it's true. Sophie is like Gabriella. Sophie has Blake, Michael, and Sean. While Gabs has us. Don't you get it? Someday Sophie might fall in love with one of them and.."

"What if you and G get married?" Chad asked. "I don't know. Last night, she said yes. Now, I have no idea." Troy sat down and his friends sat next to him.

-

"Yes Shar, I need you and Tay here pronto!" Gabriella paced back and forth in her room. "Okay. We'll be there. Bye." Sharpay hung up. 5 minutes later the doorbell rang and Gabriella answered the door. "Gabby!" Sharpay and Taylor hugged Gabriella. The guys looked to see who was at the door. They groaned. "So, what's up?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella closed the door and checked to see if anyone was around. The guys were hiding, so she couldn't see them. "Okay. Last night, Troy asked me to marry him again and now I don't know what to do. I said yes last night, but if Sophie falls in love with Blake..then it'll be a huge problem." Gabriella said.

"Well, talk to Troy about it." Taylor said smartly. Taylor, asusual..was always thinking of conclusions and she's sometimes right. Suddenly the TV turned on and the 3 turned. "Is that Zac?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella nodded. "Oooh! He's still hot! Even though he's married and old, same with me..but who cares." Sharpay walked into the living room. The guys had recently walked into the master bedroom, just before Sharpay walked into the lving room.

-

Troy walked out of the room, followed by Chad and Ryan. Ryan walked over to his sister. "Ryan!" Sharpay hugged him. "So you did miss me?" he asked her. She nodded. "How are you and Zeke?" Ryan asked. "We're good. Still strong for each other. What about you and Sara?" Sharpay asked. Troy walked up to Gabriella as Chad walked up to Taylor. Sophie and Blake came downstairs. "Sorry, but are we interrupting something?" Blake asked politely. Gabriella looked and Troy turned around. "No. Everythings alright." Gabriella said, smiling. "Okay." Sophie smiled and turned off the TV. "Meet us in the backyard. Mom, bring the DVD and the DVD player." Sophie said. "Dad, bring the CD and CD player." Blake said as he followed Sophie outside.

"Why do they need those things?" Gabriella asked as she unplugged the DVD player & grabbed the DVD that her daughter was talking about. Troy grabbed the CD from his car and CD player. Everyone followed Troy & Gabriella outside. They were wondering why. While everyone was watching the DVD, Gabriella had a flashback.

-

_flashback_

_"Troy, please just leave. Leave now!" Gabriella cried as she tried to put baby Sophie to sleep._

_She was furious when she found out that Troy had cheated on her and wanted him to leave. "Gab.."_

_"Don't call me Gabs or Gabby. Just leave!" she pushed Troy out of the room and closed the door._

_She slid down the door and cried. Troy was about to knock, but he turned around and walked away._

_Meanwhile with Troy..._

_"Nick, I don't know what happened. I come home late and she starts yelling at me." Troy paced back and forth._

_"I broke up with Mikayla..remember you cheated on Gabriella with her." Nick said. "I know."_

_Troy said sadly. "This was a mistake." "Look, I understand. At least Mikayla's giving Blake to you."_

_Nick encouraged his friend. "Thanks man." Troy smiled as he took Blake & left Nick's house._

_He finally reached his parent's house and put Blake to sleep. He was still miserable about the fact that he cheated on Gabriella._

_With Gabriella..._

_"Shar, I don't know what to do. He cheated on me and it's been 17 years." Gabriella had just recently talked to her best friend._

_"What you should do is probably give him a second chance. Maybe he'll forget it." Sharpay assured._

_"You're right. I should give him another chance." Gabriella smiled and said good-bye to her friend._

_flashback ends_

_-_

When Blake played the CD, Troy could possibly think of the good times and bad times with Gabriella. Gabriella was his whole life, if he lost her..he'd die.

_flashback_

_"GET OUT!! I HATE YOU TROY BOLTON!! I HATE YOU AND I WOULD NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!"_

_Gabriella stood up and hit Troy's chest. Troy held Gabriella's hands as she tried to break free._

_"LET GO TROY!! PLEASE..PLEASE LET GO!!" She screamed at him, tears running down her cheeks._

_"Gabriella, if you asked me if you were pretty..I'd say you were beautiful. If you asked me if I would cry_

_if you left. I'd say that I would die. No one will be you Gabs, no one will ever replace you. Not even_

_Blake's mom okay."_

_-_

_"This is the best birthday ever. I have you, my friends, my mom, and a really great boyfriend."_

_Gabriella intertwined her hands in his as they started walking to Troy's car._

_"Really...great...boyfriend?" Troy asked. "Yup! You." Gabriella giggled. Troy stopped walking,_

_so did Gabriella. "What now?" she asked. Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella._

_They pulled back and started walking towards his car. 'If he only knew.' 'If she only knew.'_

_They thought at the same time._

_flashback ends_


	27. The Truth

**Reviews: 24  
Goal: 20-25**

**Chapter 25: The Truth**

"Mom, tell us the truth. Tell me and Blake the truth." Sophie said. "Baby, I don't know the truth. I don't know what happened to your father after he left." Gabriella said, kissing her daughter's forehead as she walked into the house. Blake and Sophie just stood there. "Blake, ask your dad. See if he knows." Blake nodded and walked up to his dad. "Hey Dad." Blake greeted his father. "Hey son. What can I do for you?" Troy asked. "Um, who was my mom?" Blake placed his hand in his pockets. He always did that when he was nervous and it would sometimes remind Troy because he used to do that when he was Blake's age.

Gabriella's phone started to ring. "Hey Tay. Can you and Shar come over?" Gabriella quickly asked. "How did you know it was me? Okay, I'll call her." Taylor said. "Thanks. Oh and I always know it's you. Sometimes it can be Shar or Chad or Ryan or even Soph." Gabriella smiled and hung up after saying good-bye. Troy entered the house, followed by Blake and Sophie. "Tell us mom." Sophie said. "Look, I--" Gabriella looked up at Troy. She saw hurt in his eyes and knew she had to. "Sit." She said to both of them. Blake and Sophie obediently sat down at the kitchen table.

Gabriella and Troy sat down as well. "So, the truth is...17 years ago. Soph, you were just a baby and so was Blake. Your father left us because he came home late that weekend. I asked him why, he never said anything about why he was late. So, I kicked him out. I told him to leave, even though he wanted to be here with us." Gabriella explained. "Why? What was the reason?" Sophie intended to know. She was like her mom, demanding things that wanted her to know more. Troy knew it was his time and told the rest of the story to them.

_flashback_

_TROY'S POV_

_I just stood there, watching Mikayla adoring "our" new son. But he wasn't mine, he was hers._

_"Troy, what's wrong?" she looked up. I could see that she was worried. "Nick misses you and I think that you should talk to him."_

_I told her. It was 8pm at night and I had to be home soon. I missed dinner because of Mikayla._

_She wanted me to be there. "Mikayla, I have to go." I left her. Mikayla was sad and I could feel it._

_I drove all the way back to our house, without even knowing Gabriella was waiting for me._

_"Sharpay told me everything." she said furiously. Everything? I thought. "About what?" I asked._

_"Don't lie to me Troy Bolton! You cheated on me and you know it! You cheated on me with my best friend!"_

_she screamed. Suddenly, Sophie started to cry as Gabriella started to calm her down._

_"Troy, please leave. Leave now!" Gabriella cried. I tried my best to just calm Gabby down._

_But she wouldn't, so she kicked me out. I decided to go to Nick's house, but I didn't know that while I was gone, Mikayla dropped off Blake._

_I was sitting in the couch and Nick started to ask, "What happened between you and Gabs?"_

_I told him that Sharpay told her about the whole cheating thing, but I tried telling her that I didn't._

_Suddenly, I was driving to my parents' house with Blake. My parents passed away, I didn't tell Gabriella that._

_17 years later, Chad was over at my house while Blake was at school. He was late and I just told him that I'd meet him in the West High gym during lunch._

_"She won't give me another chance. She's probably still pissed about the whole damn thing." I said to him._

_"Look, I don't know about those girly stuff. What I do know is that Gabby's our friend. Just trust her."_

_And with that, Chad left. I just had to trust her again, but I'm not sure if she's up to marrying me._

_flashback ends_

"So, Blake's not.." Gabriella shook her head to answer her daughter's question. "Blake's Mikayla's and you're ours." she said. "Who is Mikayla anyway?" Blake asked. "An old friend of mine, but I don't trust her anymore." Gabriella explained.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.


	28. Wildcat Reunion Part 1

**Reviews: 24  
Goal: 20-25**

**Chapter 26: Wildcat Reunion Part 1**

Gabriella stood up and walked to the door. "Mikayla? Nick?" she asked the 2. "Hey Gabby." Mikayla looked down at the floor. "Come in." Gabriella let the 2 of them in and led them to the kitchen table. Troy looked up and saw Gabriella with 2 people. "Troy, I'm sorry about everything." Mikayla apologized. "Gabby, same here. We're both really sorry and we should've never done anything to keep you separated." Nick apologized as well. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other, then turned back to Mikayla & Nick. "We forgive you." Gabriella hugged Nick and Troy hugged Mikayla.

When the four pulled back from the hug. "So you guys are back together?" Mikayla asked. Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Mmhmm." "Well, not exactly together." Troy said. "Why?" Mikayla asked again. "Do you think that Blake and Sophie want to be..." Troy trailed off and Gabriella caught on. "I'll ask them." Gabriella walked up to Blake and Sophie, while the other 3 waited. "Your daughter looks beautiful." Mikayla complimented. "Yeah." Troy agreed. Nick was confused. "You..have a daughter?" he pointed towards Sophie. "Yeah, until the time I left with Blake to my parents' house." Troy explained.

Gabriella came back. "No. They don't want to be in the same house together because they're friends and that would just be weird. Also, Blake likes Sophie and Sophie likes him back. Lastly, they are both in the school's musical and that they signed up for it." Gabriella said under 2 minutes. "Well, it seems to me that Blake got his traits from Troy. It was nice seeing you guys again. Bye Gabs. Tell Sharpay that I said hi." Mikayla hugged Gabriella and they left. "Blake can sing?" Troy said surprised. "Yeah." Blake confessed. "Dad, I'm--" "It's fine son. I was just like you when I was in High school." Troy smiled and Blake was sure that he could trust his dad.

-

Sharpay walked down the halls of East High. She was the drama teacher, also sometimes she took Gabriella's place. This time, she was the drama teacher. Mean, strict, in other words "Ice Princess". Ryan was following behind her, along with Taylor and Chad. Gabriella passed by Chad and Ryan. "Chad! Ryan! I need you guys." Gabriella stopped them. "Not right now Gabs. Sharpay is the Drama teacher and you know--" "No, it's something about Troy. I need you guys." Gabriella said again and walked away. "Chad, do you know her?" Taylor asked pointing towards a running Gabriella.

"Um..yeah." Chad said before entering the Gym. He told Blake to watch the class while he has to do something. Ryan entered Gabriella's room and told Sophie that she had to watch the class. Ryan and Chad both walked out of their rooms. The finally saw Gabby. "Gabs, why--" "It took you long enough!" Troy said, coming out from the cafeteria. "We were just asking why." Ryan said. "Sorry." Troy, Chad, and Ryan all walked out of the school. "Gabs said to meet her somewhere." Troy said.

"Exactly where?" Chad asked. "Right here!" Gabriella jumped on Chad's back and giggled as he twirled her around. After he placed Gabriella down, Gabriella said, "Wow Chad, you can still carry me." "So what are we doing?" Ryan asked. "Well, I'm setting up the Wildcat Reunion in the gym afterschool. Blake and Sophie know about everything. Just don't tell Sharpay or Taylor this." Gabriella said as Ryan sat beside her.

-

That night, Sharpay, Taylor, Jason, and Zeke were invited to this "reunion". "Do you guys know what it is?" Taylor asked. Zeke and Jason just shook their heads. They entered the gym and saw everything that was decorated in Red, White, and Gold streamers.

together, together

together everyone

together, together

c'mon lets have some fun

together, we're there for

each other everytime

together, together

c'mon lets do it right

blake:

here and now

its time for celebration

i finally figured out

that all our dreams

have no limitations

thats what its all about

sophie:

everyone is special

in their own way

we make each other strong

were not the same

were different in a good way

togethers where we belong

all:

we're all in this together

once we know...that we are

we're all stars...and we see that

we're all in this together

and it shows...when we stand

hand in hand...make our dreams come true

together, together

together everyone

together, together

c'mon lets have some fun

together, we're there for

each other everytime

together, together

c'mon lets do this right

alex baylor:

we're all here

and speakin' out with one voice

we're gonna rock the house

the party's on

now everybody make some noise

c'mon..scream and shout

michelle:

we've arrived

because we stuck together

champions one and all

chorus

wildcats..sing along

yeah, you really got it goin' on

wildcats..in the house

everybody say it now

wildcats..everywhere

wave your hands up in the air

that's the way we do it

let's get to it

time to show the world

chorus

we're all in this together

when we reach..we can fly

know inside..we can make it

we're all in this together

once we see

there's a chance...that we have

and we take it

wildcats everywhere

wave your hands up in the air

thats the way we do it

lets get to it

c'mon everyone

-

Gabriella walked up to the 4. "Sharpay, thanks for being there for me. Taylor, you were always a great friend. Zeke and Jason, yeah I know that you guys were basketball players, but Troy and Chad still want a 2 on 2 game with you guys." Gabriella smiled. "Gabby, you..made all this?" Taylor asked. "No. I had a little help from the guys." Gabriella pointed behind her. Another song started to play and this time, but everyone got to sing.

troy: the summer that we wanted

ryan: yea we finally got it

chad: nows the time we get to share

sharpay: each day we'll be together

taylor: now until forever

gabriella: so everybody, everywhere

guys: lets take it to the beach

take it there together

girls: lets celebrate today

there'll never be another

guys: we're stronger this time

we've been there for each other

girls: everything's just right

all: everybody...all for one

our real summer has just begun

lets rock and roll, and just let go

feel the rhythm of the drums

we're gonna have fun in the sun

now that all the hard work...

work is done

everybody one for all..

and all for one

all for one...one...one

michelle: summer time together

nicole d: now we're even closer

sophie: that's the way its mean to be

jason jr: we're just getting started

alex: come and join the party

blake: you deserve it same as me

guys: lets take it to the beach

take it there together

girls: let's celebrate today

there'll never be another

guys: we're stronger this time

we've been there for each other

girls: everythings just right

chorus

guys: everybody up

girls: everybody rock it

guys: take it from the top

girls: and never ever stop it

guys: its not about the future

girls: its not about the past

everybody: its making every single day

last and last and last

fun in the sun...what could be better

lets have fun...everyone together now

this is where our summer really begins

the very last time its ever gonna be like this

its a party you dont wanna miss

guys: show'em we can make some moves

girls: girls...show'em we know how to groove

guys: here

girls: and now

guys: lets turn the party

girls: out

guys & girls: everybody jump in

chorus

all: all for one..all...for...one


	29. Wildcat Reunion Part 2: Gabbys POV

**Reviews: 24  
Goal: 20-25**

**Chapter 27: Wildcat Reunion Part 2- Gabby's POV**

After singing "All For One", Sharpay and Taylor decided for us (me, Shar, and Tay) to sing something. "What are we going to sing?" Taylor asked. Sharpay, like her "usual" self, smiled as she was thinking of something. "Shar, none of your plans will work on us because we are all 39 to 40 years old." I said. "I know, but.." Sharpay paused. "No buts." Taylor held up a hand to stop Shar from saying anything else. Sharpay sighed. "Oooh! I know." I told them as I whispered them a song.

Rather Be With You - Vanessa Hudgens

gabby: he sends a friend

to ask me if im interested

i see you coming my way

with a smile

you say "he's the guy,

you caught his eye.

but he's afraid to come over

he's a little shy

so why dont you come talk

for a while"

but i see your smile baby

the messenger may take the prize

and you see the look in my eyes

all: id rather be with you..baby

you know what youre doing to me

youre the one, the only one

that sets it all on fire

yeah you..baby

gabby: and i can see you

want to be with me

yeah you know what im saying is true

id rather be with you

sharpay: its you and me

but the you call him over

and your buddy makes three

i know youre just trying to do right

a glance, a touch

try not to stare just a little too much

baby, its impossible to fight

best of intentions

do you really wanna give me away

i'll take this moment to say

all: id rather be with you..baby

you know what youre doing to me

youre the one, the only one

that sets it all on fire

yeah you..baby

sharpay: and i can see you

want to be with me

yeah you know what im saying is true

id rather be with you

taylor: its only time

i'll make you mine

you know you cant deny me

come a little closer baby

and tell your friend

that im not really interested

there is nothing more that you can do

all: id rather be with you..baby

you know what youre doing to me

youre the one, the only one

that sets it all on fire

yeah you..baby

taylor: and i can see you

want to be with me

yeah you know what im saying is true

id rather be with you

-

When we finished singing, I couldn't believe that Shar and Taylor could sing. Wow, I'm acutally suprised myself. "So, what'cha think?" I asked Troy as the 3 of us separated & walked to our "husbands/ex-husband". "What I think?" he asked as he brought a finger to his chin, like he was thinking. "Too girly." he said. What!? "How can you say that? I mean..its like you guys can do better." I said with attitude. "We sure can." Ryan walked up to me. "Okay. If you can bet on it." I smiled. "Man, she used a song on you." Chad teased. "I can't believe she just did!" I heard Troy say and I was smiling the whole time.

Finally the guys were finished singing, "Okay..let's make a vote." Blake said. "Who votes that the girls did beter?" Michelle & Alex Baylor, Nicole Danforth, and Sophie all chose girls. "Who votes that the boys were better?" Sophie asked. Obviously, Blake and Jason Jr. "Girls win." Sohpie smiled. "Hey Montez. She still has the same smile as you." Troy walked up to me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Still the same guy I know since high school." I smiled and walked on stage. "Okay. We're playing a little game." "What kind?" Chad asked. Sharpay and Taylor walked onstage. They were followed by Michelle, Sophie, and Nicole.

"Girls vs. Boys." The 6 of us said. The boys looked at one another and I knew they were confused. "Okay..to make it easier. How 'bout one team is the East High Wildcats and the other team (which would be girls) are the West High Knights?" I explained. "Ohhh." The guys said obnoxiously while we rolled our eyes and shook our heads in annoyance. "I call Wildcats!" Chad said. "Chad, we know already!" Taylor called out to Chad. Sometimes, guys can be so weird. I mean..not all guys, just some of them. "What's the rule of the game?" Ryan asked. He was still wearing his crazy hats that I used to love, unfortunately, I still do.

"There are some rules, but it's too hard for you guys to understand. So we're just going to play it safe. Alright?" Sharpay smiled. "Fair enough." Troy said. "I want all the guys to line up in a row. Shoulders touching." We got off the stage as the guys did that. "Wait..Blake and his friends walk to the other side of the gym." They did as Sharpay ordered them too. "Soph, you and your friends will stand beside Troy and his friends." I told Sophie. Sophie walked silently and stood next to Troy. "What are you 3 going to do?" Jason asked. "Us? Lets see..theres 4 boys over here and 3 boys over there. We need to kick one of you guys out." I looked at the two groups.

"Who can be the judge for us?" Taylor asked. "Jason can." Sharpay grabbed Jason's arm and placed him right in the center of the gym. I took out 6 blind folds. 3 for Troy & his friends, 3 for us. "What do Sophie, Blake, and their friends do?" Sharpay asked me. "What they do is..they have to guide us through these obsticles and the first girl/boy to reach the end where the teens are, wins. But we have to be blind folded." I explained.

-

We all went at the same time and Sophie was yelling out. "RIGHT. LEFT. LEFT. RIGHT. RIGHT. RIGHT. LEFT. RIGHT." I made every turn and finally she said, "LEFT. RIGHT. LEFT. LEFT." I did excatly as she says and finally I reached the end.


	30. Wildcat Reunion Part 3: Another Proposal

**Reviews: 25  
Goal: 20-25**

**Chapter 28: Wildcat Reunion Part 3- Another proposal**

Gabby's POV

It was 10pm and we were at my house. "Gabby, why are we at your mom's house?" Sharpay asked. "Um..I still need somethings." I replied. She nodded as I went upstairs and walked to the dresser. I took out a black box and went out on the balcony. I stared at the diamond ring. It was my engagement ring and I had kept it. Then I heard someone come and wrapped their arms around me. I felt his head rest on my shoulder. I smiled and I knew who it was. "Troy.."

"Aww..I still can't scare you anymore? Remember when..." "Yes, I remember Troy." I looked at the box again. "What do you have in your hand?" he asked me. "A box." I replied. "Can I see?" he held out his hand and I gave it to him. He opened the box while looking over my shoulder.

Troy's POV

I was thinking about that ring. I got out from behind Gabriella and stood next to her. "Gabs, do you know how much this ring costed me?" I asked her and I watched as she shook her head in reply. "It costed me my whole life. If I hadn't bought this ring, I could've taken that job in LA. I knew I couldn't do that because you are my life and if I lost you, who would be there for me." I explained to her. She looked at me with seriousness in her eyes and I could tell that she was hiding her happiness. "What about--" "Chad, Zeke, and Jase? Well, they gave me half their money and I paid them back."

She nodded. "Gabriella, I know that when we saw each other again. I knew right then that I couldn't lose you again and so, I wanna make our love last." I explained to her. "Will you marry me again Gabriella Montez?"

Sharpay's POV

"How long is Gabs gonna be up there?" I asked the gang. They just shrugged and I just sat there. Suddenly, footsteps came down the stairs and, "Tay..Shar!! I have to tell you guys something." Gabriella grabbed our hands and we all went upstairs. "What is it?" Taylor asked once we entered Gabriella's room. Gabriella showed her left hand and there was a big.."OHMYGOSH!! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!" I hugged her. "Yeah, I know. Troy said that if he didn't buy this ring, then he would've taken that job in LA. But he couldn't do that because I was his life and if he lost me, who could be there for him." she told us.

Ryan's POV

"So, tell us why the girls are up there screaming." Zeke said. "Yeah dad, tell us." Blake said. "I can't. Gabriella will come downstairs in 20 seconds and suddenly she'll tell all of us." Troy explained. So, we all counted silently in our heads. 20..19..18..17..16..15..14..13..12..11..10..9..8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. "Guys, I have to tell you something and you better be surprised." Gabriella came downstairs. "Sure, what is it?" Zeke said casually. "I'm getting married." she squealed. "What!?" Everyone, except me looked at Gabriella shocked. "To Troy?" Sophie asked.

"Mmhmm." Gabriella nodded. "Mom! This--" "You should be happy for me and I'm fine if you're not happy." Gabriella crossed her arms as she sat down.

Gabriella's POV

I cannot believe my own daughter wouldn't be happy for me. "Mom, I'm happy. Its weird though. Blake's my best friend and it wouldn't work out because.." Sophie trailed off. "Because?" Troy asked Sophie. Sophie nodded innocently. I smiled to myself because she looked a whole lot like me and Blake looked like Troy. Also he acts like Troy as well. "Because..um..I..I like Blake." she confessed as she blushed. I nodded. "Hey, Troy was my best friend and look how we turned out. We had a beautiful daughter named Sophie Ann Marie Bolton." I assured her. She looked up at me with her chocolate brown eyes. "Mom, thanks." she smiled.

I smiled back and hugged her. "I'm sure living with Blake will be just fine. Just so you know, they're both Bolton guys. I'd watch out if I were you." I whispered the last part. "Oh Gabs, you forgot something." Troy reminded me. "What did I forget?" I asked him. "The Bolton charm." he and Blake said. "Bolton Charm?" Everyone asked except me and Soph.

"Yup. The Bolton charm." Blake said. "What's the Bolton Charm?" Sharpay asked. "Only 2 girls should know." Troy smiled at me and Sophie. "But.." I paused. "Tell us what it is." Taylor said. "Okay, but um..every Bolton should have good looks and blue eyes." I started. "True. And?" Blake asked. "They have this special wink that melts every girl's heart." Sophie stated. "Also, with their smile, they can make girls fall into their trap." she added. "What's the last thing?" Troy and Blake both asked. I saw Troy's eyes sparkle and he knew that I would know about the last thing.

"The way the kiss makes your knees feel weak and you have butterflies in your stomach." I finished. "Man, it's too late now." Sharpay said out loud. I started laughing. "Shar, its still never to late." I told her. "Well, I have Zeke though." she hugged onto Zeke and I rolled my eyes at her.

-

Finally everyone went home and I was left with Troy, Blake, and Sophie to help clean the house. We were all silent for a while and suddenly tripped over a chair that was on the ground. "Is your mom alright?" Blake whispered, but I could still hear him. Troy placed the chair at the table, "Are you okay?" He sat down next to me. I nodded. "I'm fine Troy." I got up from the ground. "I was just making sure." he got up as well. "You know Troy, I'm glad that I have you. My dad was never there for me. When he came back, I just felt like I needed him. Now, I have you." I explained to him. "So.. shall we go to our rooms? I'm getting tired now." Sophie yawned.

"Yeah." I said and the 2 headed upstairs. "Don't sleep in the same room!" Troy called. "OKAY! WE WON'T!!" Blake called. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "What?" Troy looked at me. "You are just like your father. Did you know that Bolton?" I smirked. "Yes I do Montez. Yes I do." He carried me and placed me over his shoulder. I hit his back, but it wasn't possible 'coz he didn't put me down. We finally reached the bed and that's where he placed me. "Is this where you're going to sleep Bolton? I think you're a bad bad boy sleeping in here. You deserve the couch." I pointed to the couch in our room. I'm glad there was.

"I didn't know--" "You said you wanted it there. Remember? You said that you didn't want to be away from me and plus..." "Yeah. I know." Troy said. "I'll take the couch then." I tossed Troy a pillow and he caught it. "Good night Montez." he turned off the lights on his side. "Good night." I turned off my lights and crept into the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. I sat there, staring at the back of the walk-in closet. Staring at the only clothes in there that were mine and Troy's. I stood up and turned off the lights. I unlocked the door, opened it, and walked to the bed to go to sleep.


	31. The End

**Reviews: 25  
Goal: 25-30**

**Chapter 29: "No…this is just the beginning" & Epilogue**

On June 25th, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton were getting married. Gabriella paced back and forth in her room. "Taylor, I don't think I can do this." Gabriella said panicking. She's 39 years old and she still acted like she was 21. "C'mon Gabs. Forget about it. Remember what we told you, just look at Troy." Sharpay said. Gabriella nodded and took a deep breath in and let it all out. Chad entered the room. "5 minutes." Gabriella looked at Chad and hugged him. "What's the hug for Gabs?" he asked. "Thanks for being a great friend Chad." She said as she smiled. "You're welcome?" Chad was totally confused.

5 minutes later…

Gabriella was finally walking down the aisle and all she could see staring back at her were Troy's shining blue eyes. She smiled as he smiled back. When she reached the alter, she gave the bouquet to Sharpay, who was her maid of honor. Gabriella placed her hands in Troy's. Finally, the wedding began.

"Do you Troy David Alexander Bolton take Gabriella Anne Montez – To be your lawfully wedded wife – to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, till death do you part?" the priest asked. "I do." Troy said confidently.

_Flashback_

"_What do you want to do know Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked his lovely wife. "Hmm…" she thought as she brought a finger to her lips._

"_I don't know Mr. Bolton. What do you suggest?" Gabriella loved to be Troy's wife. She absolutely loved him._

"_I suggest…let's spend the whole time together this Saturday." Troy replied. "I agree." Gabriella smiled as they shared a passionate kiss._

_Flashback Ends_

"Do you Gabriella Anne Montez take Troy David Alexander Bolton – to be your lawfully wedded husband – to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, till death do you part?" the priest asked. "I do." Said Gabriella, smiling at Troy. Finally they exchanged rings and the priest said, "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Gabriella and Troy leaned in.

As they were walking down the aisle, "I guess this is the end for us." Gabriella said. "No…this is just the beginning." Troy smiled and looked back at Sophie & Blake. _The very beginning. _He thought.

Epilogue

Sophie enjoys having a dad just like Troy, but she never remembered the great times he did when she was just a baby. "Mom, thanks for giving me the best dad a girl could ever want." Sophie thanked her mom. Sophie was now 21 and Gabriella was 43. "I'm glad you said that because Troy is the only dad that will never leave you. He made mistakes a few years ago, but all of those bad habits…are long gone." Gabriella smiled and hugged her daughter. Sophie is now getting married to Alex Baylor (Michelle's twin brother). Blake is getting married to Katie (smartest girl in class). "Troy," Gabriella paused. "Yes?" Troy asked. "I love you." She kissed him and they pulled back. "Me too." Troy agreed.


End file.
